Dr Law
by Lacrimosa Azul
Summary: :Nc-18 - AU: La historia se centra en Kid y Law, cuyas vidas se cruzan después de un catastrófico accidente al igual que la de otras victimas, dando origen a tormentosas relaciones, ya sea para bien, o para mal. KidxLaw (el resto de las parejas esta en la descripción del primer capítulo)
1. Carretera

****Disclaimer:****

1.- Ningún personaje, así como la serie One Piece me pertenece, todo es autoría de Oda Eiichiro.

****Advertencia: ****

1.- Este Fanfic es YAOI y explicito, además tratara temas que pueden herir la sensibilidad de las personas. Si éste genero no es de su agrado, por favor, les pido amablemente que se retiren.

2.- Esté Fanfic es AU, por lo que no seguirá ninguno de los eventos ocurridos en el manga. Además saldrán algunos personajes de otras series y OC solo para cumplir cierto rol en especifico, no trascenderán más allá en la historia.

3.- En algunos casos se puede presentar un leve OOC debido a algunas circunstancias.

****Parejas:****

1.- Yaoi: KiddxLaw como la principal. Las parejas secundarias son: IceburgxFranky, MarcoxAce, MihawkxZoro, ShanksxLuffy, ThatchxAce y VistaxIzou.

2.- Heteros: Hasta el momento, SanjixNami, IzuruxOC (Bleach).

****Nota de Autor:**** Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia que cuenta con los personajes de One Piece en un universo alterno, siendo el foco de la historia un accidente que le destrozara la vida a más de uno. Es necesario aclarar, que yo no soy doctora ni nada parecido, por lo que muchas cosas de las que hablare aquí son por investigación, pero en su mayoría son ideas locas mías, además, advierto que tocare temas delicados, como la violencia verbal y física, la muerte, la pedofilia y relaciones sexuales explicitas. Una vez dicho esto, les dejo con el primer capitulo. Por último, cuando termine este fanfic haré un fanmix con las canciones que ocupe para inspirarme, y que además salen nombradas en cada capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Carretera.<strong>

"_Soy un terrorista salido directamente del infierno,_

_no tengo padre ni madre, eso es porque los maté,_

_no tengo amigos ni novia, eso es porque los maté._

_Mata, mata, mátalos a todos, _

_asesinato, comete un asesinato,_

_tiñe tus memorias en sangre,_

_¡Asesinato!_

_****Satsugai – Detroit Metal City****_

21 de Octubre, 21:25 pm – Raftel, Mariejois (1).

"_La realidad es inesperada, aún mucho más que la sorpresiva y fabulosa ficción,_

_siempre a nuestro alrededor, preparando alguna trampa o alguna gloria para nosotros, _

_y hay veces... en que la realidad nos junta en un juego para su diversión, _

_y si tenemos suerte, sobrevivimos"._

A lo largo de la carretera "Red Line" miles de autos se movían tratando de llegar a su destino. Uno de dichos autos era un deportivo convertible negro del año 69, del cual provenía una estruendosa música (2). El hombre que manejaba el vehículo apretaba con fuerza el volante. Era de aspecto bastante fornido, llevaba pantalones rojo vino, botas de motociclista y una chaqueta de cuero negro con pinchos en los hombros, la cual estaba abierta dejando ver una musculosa blanca en la que se marcaba muy bien su anatomía. Su cabello rojo en punta y labios negros resaltaban con fuerza en aquella oscura noche, mientras que sus ojos brillaban con furia poco controlada.

- ¡Avanza de una puta vez! - gritó el muchacho mientras tocaba la bocina - ¡Lo que me faltaba!

Ya no podía recordar cuanto tiempo llevaba sentado en su auto, seguro que su trasero ahora era cuadrado si es que no había desaparecido ya. No sabía por que todo se había vuelto tan lento, él necesitaba llegar a su destino cuanto antes. Aburrido de mirar hacia el frente, dirigió la mirada hacia los demás vehículos; a su lado derecho estaba un Honda CR-Z amarillo con una pareja, el conductor era un hombre alto y elegante, de curioso peinado en tupé castaño y perilla negra. Su compañero era un moreno un poco más bajo, sonriente y con un mar de pecas en su cara, claramente una pareja de enamorados. "Que asco" pensó él joven. Cambió su vista hacia su izquierda, donde había otra pareja, esta vez mayor, en un Chevrolet Camaro del 89 de color rojo. El hombre era rubio y de piel morena, la mujer, de ondulada cabellera negra y prominente nariz conversaban mientras el tráfico avanzaba. Más asco. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y pudo ver el auto que estaba atrás, y una vena de indignación saltó en su frente ¡Otra pareja de hombres! Estos eran mayores que los otros, e iban en un auto mucho más caro, un Nissan Sunny azul con vidrios semi polarizados, seguro que era gente importante.

El muchacho subió el volumen de la radio, desesperado por la lentitud del avance en la carretera. Se levantó del asiento y trató de ver la causa del problema, y lo logró, un gran camión estaba teniendo problemas para avanzar debido a su carga, una gran cantidad de tubos de construcción que le complicaban el doblar para entrar al puente "Calm Belt".

- ¡Apresúrate imbécil! – gritó el chico otra vez mientras se sentaba y sacaba su celular para notificar su retraso – Killer, no... aún estoy en la carretera… ¿ah? Un tarado esta causando problemas, dentro de poco entraré al puente y tomaré un atajo… si, ahí nos vemos… te tengo que dejar, ya se esta moviendo, vale, allá nos vemos.

Tal como el pelirrojo lo había dicho, los autos que querían entrar al puente comenzaron a avanzar. Con gran habilidad logró adelantar algunos autos y se colocó al lado de unos chicos que iban montados en una moto negra con algunos toques verdes. De repente alguien tocó la bocina captando su atención, una hermosa chica de largo cabello naranja y buenas curvas le hacia señales desde su Micra 2010. El joven le dedicó varias miradas desnudándola descaradamente, cosa que a la chica no parecía molestarle, al contrario, siguió su juego y lo miro de la misma manera. Al contrario de molestarse, le había gustado el atrevimiento de la chica. Pero el juego pronto se acabo, ya que podía ver el final del puente, solo faltaba que ese molesto camión se quitara, ese mismo camión que cargaba esos pesados tubos… los cuales se estaban soltando.

* * *

><p>En el interior del Honda, el mayor de los hombres, que iba vestido con un terno blanco, era el dueño de uno de los bancos más respetado del mundo, Mientras conducía, conversaba felizmente con su joven acompañante, una promesa en el mundo de la fotografía. El chico que tenía el cabello negro, vestía pantalones del mismo color y camiseta roja, se encontraba algo avergonzado pero aún así dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa, que junto a sus pecas le daban un aire infantil.<p>

- Oi... Thatch, gracias por conseguir al especialista para Luffy – comentaba un radiante pecoso.

- Te dije que no debías de agradecer nada, sabes que aprecio a Luffy y también quiero verte feliz – comento el del tupé – Ace.

- Aunque digas que no debo, tú has hecho tanto por mi Thatch, no se que haría sin ti.

- Pero que cosas dices, si tú me llegas a faltar soy yo quien se muere – el mayor acarició la mejilla de su acompañante – Eres tan dulce.

- C-concéntrate en la carretera quieres – comento Ace nervioso – ¿A qué hora nos teniamos que juntar con tu amigo?

- Ya deberíamos esta ahí, me dijo que le costó un mundo conseguir al especialista ya que tenia muchos compromisos, pero logró convencerlo para darle una cita a Luffy. Ahora nos reuniremos con ellos para entregarle los expedientes de tu hermano, lo más seguro es que esta misma semana ya tengamos un resultado.

- Me muero por decirselo a Luffy, y sobre todo que vaya a mis exposiciones.

- Tienes que guardar la noticia, cariño y ya verás que a Luffy le fascinara.

- Pero… ¡Thatch! - gritó el moreno cuando vio como una gran cantidad de tubos venia en su dirección.

Thatch intentó esquivar los materiales, pero fue chocado por un auto rojo que también intento evitar ser golpeado por los tubos. El brusco movimiento hizo que el vehículo girara hasta ir a parar al borde del puente. Ace sintió como el terror invadía su cuerpo al ver la otra autopista que cruzaba por debajo del puente, pero ya nada podía detener la caída del auto, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a Thatch, el hombre que había conocido hace más de un año y que le había dado tanto a él, que no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. A ese hombre que aunque sabía que Ace no le correspondía al cien por cien, lo amaba con devoción, aquel hombre que tomó su mano y con una sonrisa le dijo:

- Te amo.

* * *

><p>En otro de los autos, una pareja de casados, regresaba a casa después de un relajante viaje que habían hecho para celebrar su aniversario.<p>

- Estaremos ahí en unos minutos Usopp – habló una mujer de larga nariz, cabello negro y de aspecto algo delicado.

- Dile la verdad – susurró un hombre rubio y con rastas en un tono divertido.

- Esta bien, recién estamos entrando al puente. ¿Ya has comido?

- Mi amor... - susurró el hombre otra vez.

- Esta bien, pero prométeme que has comido... esta bien, ya vamos en camino, cuídate… besos.

- Ya no es un niño Banchina.

- Pero aún no sabe cocinar, estoy segura que el pobre debe estar muerto de hambre

- Sabe marcar un número telefónico, apuesto lo que quieras a que pidió comida, relájate.

- Yasopp ¿qué hay de malo en que me preocupe por mi hijo?

- Mmm... ya tiene 19, no es un niño cariño.

- Pero sigue siendo mi hijo.

- ¡No puedo ganarte! - se rindió el esposo.

- Claro que no – comentó la mujer con un gesto de victoria.

Yasopp amaba eso de ella, siempre tan optimista pero a la vez alguien que sabía reconocer la realidad, simplemente amaba a esa mujer. Feliz, se dedicó a contemplar a su esposa por unos segundos, solo unos pocos segundos, los cuales fueron cruciales. No los vio venir a tiempo, ni mucho menos pudo girar lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlos, aquellos tubos estaban prácticamente sobre ellos, y aún peor, no supo como pero algo bloqueo su camino y no pudo seguir avanzando en su escape, y no pudo salvar a Banchina.

* * *

><p>En el Nissan Sunny se encontraba el senador Iceburg, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de cabello azul y rostro serio, que vestía una elegante camisa amarilla y unos pantalones negros, se encontraba sumergido en un absoluto silencio, y su acompañante, un hombre de cabello celeste, que solo vestía una camisa hawaiana y unos bermudas azules, miraba fijamente hacia la carretera. Ambos ignorándose y al mismo tiempo hirviendo por decirse unas cuantas cosas. No era la primera pelea. Últimamente el senador tenía que aguantar las rabietas de su pareja, y siempre era él quien tenia que dar el primer paso, pero esta vez fue el otro quien rompió el silencio.<p>

- ¿Aún estas molesto Bakaburg? - preguntó el hombre de cabello celeste.

- ¿Tú qué crees? - respondió el senador.

- Que estas haciendo el ridículo – comentó el otro como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

- ¿Yo estoy haciendo el ridículo? No fui yo quien entró con ropa de verano al Senado a hacer una escena de celos.

- Ya dije que lo sentía ¡Pero eso fue tú culpa! ¿Es que no puedes mantener a la zorra de tu secretaria lejos de ti?

- Aquí vamos de nuevo – el senador miró a su pareja fijamente – ¿Cuántos años hemos estado juntos?

- Diez años – contestó el otro mirando hacia la ventana.

- ¿Y en diez años no me has conocido lo suficiente como para saber que eres lo más importante que tengo, Franky?

- No sigas… joder… - Franky apenas podía contener las lágrimas – Yo también te amo Iceburg.

- Lo se, Bakanky – respondió el político mientras ponía su mano sobre la de su pareja – Confía más en mi.

- ¿Me harás cariñito hoy?

- Quien sabe...

Si bien, su relación había sido tormentosa y solían pelear frecuentemente, Franky no la cambiaba por nada del mundo. Iceburg era el único capaz de contenerlo y Franky era el único que podía alegrar la vida del senador. Se complementaban, eran felices y no necesitaban nada más, y aunque las escenas de celos del peliceleste eran para volver loco a cualquiera, en cierto modo le hacían feliz, por que sabía que a su peculiar manera... Franky lo amaba y Iceburg correspondía el sentimiento… pero en ese momento, todo se fue a negro.

* * *

><p>En medio de la carretera, entre el mar de autos, una moto negra con detalles verdes circulaba. En ella, iban montados dos chicos, que aprovechaban la oscuridad para huir.<p>

- ¿Estás segura de esto Kuina? - preguntó el chico que vestía una sudadera azul y unos pantalones verde.

- Ya te dije que necesito demostrarle a mi padre que soy la mejor para seguir con el negocio de la familia – dijo la chica llamada Kuina, la cual vestía una chaqueta blanca y pantalones rojos.

- ¿Y como carajos piensas hacerlo fugándote de casa?

- No me fugo, iré a buscar mi mina de oro.

- Tú estas buscando que nos maten a los dos - comentó el muchacho con desanimo – Dentro de una semana por fin comienza mi periodo de interno.

- ¿No será que tienes miedo Zoro? - preguntó la chica, y aunque el chico no podía verla por el casco, sabia que estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Y no será que tú eres imbécil? Cuando tu padre se entere…

- Aunque lo supiera no moverá un dedo, sus negocios le importan más que su débil hija y después de eso, vienes tú.

- No digas eso.

- ¡Claro que si! Su sueño es que tú hubieras sido su hijo.

- ¡Ya cállate! No sabes ni lo que dices. Yo seré médico, no puedo encargarme del "trabajo" de tu padre.

- Digo lo que es, en el mundo de los Yakuzas, una mujer no genera respeto, en cambio un hombre… impone, yo jamás podré ser la jefa de la familia.

- Si sigues diciendo esas tonterías claro que no… ¡Mierda!

- ¡Zoro! - gritó Kuina casi desgarrándose la garganta.

Al joven le fue imposible esquivar la lluvia de tuberías que se le cayeron encima por completo, uno de los grandes tubos impactó de lleno en la moto, haciéndola volar quien sabe cuantos metros y estrellándola en un elegante auto azul de vidrios semi-polarizados. Zoro salió volando hasta el otro carril, quedando tirado en una esquina del puente, y en sus pocos segundos de lucidez pudo ver la mano de Kuina bajo uno de esos tubos.

* * *

><p>La sensual chica, que vestía una polera azul sin mangas y pantalones blancos, no paraba de coquetear con aquel hombre de aspecto salvaje. Si bien no era su tipo, realmente no importaba, ya que ella no tenía un tipo si lo analizaba bien. Realmente no es que fuera a acostarse con él, y menos una relación, pero no podía evitar hacer ese tipo de espectáculo si sabia que "él" la estaba mirando.<p>

- ¿Celoso Sanji? - susurró la chica mirando por su espejo retrovisor, y su mirada choco con la de un chico rubio de ojos azules – Estás ardiendo de celos.

En efecto, aquel chico que la miraba desde su auto hace un buen rato ardía en celos, pero se contenía, después de todo la había engañado y ella terminó la relación después de girarle la cara de una bofetada. La había destrozadó. Ella renunció a muchas cosas por él; su familia, amigos, oportunidades de trabajo… y aún así Sanji cayó en los enredos de otra.

- Veamos que dices de esto – comenzó a mirar descaradamente al pelirrojo mientras pasaba su lengua lentamente por sus labios, dejando ver a Sanji cada uno de sus movimientos – _Veamos...¡ja! _- pensó la chica al ver como el rostro del rubio se volvió más colérico y casi echaba humo por su nariz - Tan predecible – la pelinaranja miró de reojo al chico del auto descapotable, y notó como su semblante se ponía serio, para después darle paso a uno de alarma. Rápidamente miró hacia adelante, y se quedó paralizada frente al espectáculo que se presentaba ante ella, por eso no pudo escapar del tubo que cayó de lleno sobre su auto.

El pelirrojo vio como la chica fue casi aplastada por el tubo. Con dedos temblorosos, pero decidido, salió de su auto para socorrerla, aún cuando no supo por que demonios lo hacía, él no era el tipo de héroe romántico que rescataba doncellas en peligro, al contrario, siempre le había caído mejor el de villano, o al menos el tipo que complica las cosas, pero … no todos los días vez a una hermosa chica coquetearte para segundos después estar sangrando bajo un tubo de cemento. Debía llegar hasta el auto y sacarla, debía… esquivar más tubos.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

No muy lejos del puente "Red Line", y para ser más precisos, en la autopista que cruza debajo de dicho puente, un Ferrari F430 celeste, conducía tranquilamente para reunirse con un amigo y su novio.

- Maldición Thatch... ¡Contesta! - hablaba un rubio de curioso peinado - ¡Vamos!

El joven, que vestía una camisa morada y pantalones azul oscuro, tiró su celular al asiento del copiloto. Aunque iba atrasado había cumplido con llamar para avisar de su retraso tanto al especialista como a su amigo, pero si éste no respondía ya no era su problema. Diez años sin verse y llegaba tarde, todo por culpa de uno de los nuevos internos, ni modo, ellos entenderían. Intento avanzar por uno de los costados de la carretera cuando un fuerte estruendo llamó su atención.

- ¿Que demonios? - el rubio vio como no muy lejos de ahí, un auto había caído desde el puente, y no solo eso, muchos tubos de construcción, gritos y ruido le seguían.

Eso no le gustaba. Salió de su coche y se dirigió al que se había estrellado, al llegar pudo ver que el auto estaba totalmente destrozado por el impacto al caer de frente y con los vidrios reventados. Se acercó para ver el estado de la persona dentro del automóvil, pero se detuvo cuando oyó el quejido de alguien no muy lejos.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Llamen a urgencias! - gritó el hombre mientras se dirigía para atender al chico que estaba tirado en el piso, probablemente había saltado antes de estrellarse el coche.

Verificó el pulso del joven, y luego si tenía fracturas, comprobando que estaban en la mayoría de su cuerpo, trató de inmovilizarlo hasta que llegara la ambulancia. Con cuidado lo tomó y lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo, hasta quedar este de espalda, y en ese momento, se quedó prendado de su rostro, y aunque mostraba múltiples golpes y rasguños, era el más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: <strong>

(1) Es este mundo, el país es Mariejois, y Raftel es la ciudad, solo para aclarar.

(2) La canción que sale al principio del capitulo, Satsugai de la serie DMC, es la que esta escuchando Kid en ese momento, además, esta canción vendría siendo su tema.

**Notas finales: **Bien, se que es un comienzo algo brusco, por no decir que es una carnicería, aunque no creo llegar a ese extremo tampoco, intermedio quizás, pero les advertí que este fic no es miel sobre hojuelas, es uno bastante dark, aunque también muy pervertido, por así decirlo xDD y habrá mucho que tal vez sea difícil de tratar, todo por cortesía de Kid y Law. En el próximo capítulo estaremos en el hospital, sabremos de algunos muertos, y lo más importante, la gran aparición de nuestro querido Law, no se la pierdan :3

Atte: Lacrimosa Azul


	2. Espectador

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Oda-sama.

**Capitulo 2: Espectador.**

"_Estoy vencido porque el mundo me hizo así, no puedo cambiar.__  
>S<em>_oy el remedio sin receta y tu amor mi enfermedad__  
>E<em>_stoy vencido porque el cuerpo de los dos es mi debilidad.__  
>E<em>_sta vez el dolor va a terminar"_

_**Mi Enfermedad – Fabiana Cantilo & Andrés Calamaro(1)**_

21 de Octubre, 21:39 pm – Raftel, Mariejois.

En el puente "Calm Belt" se suscita una escena que muchos pudieron catalogar de irreal, de película o de una pesadilla. Pero era todo lo contrario; los gritos, el llanto, los golpes y el caos que se había generado por un pequeño descuido, no eran más que la simple realidad. Así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una tranquila y hermosa noche de viernes se había ido directamente a la mierda.

Eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez un joven pelirrojo, que se había logrado refugiar de la avalancha de tubos tras su auto. Aún podía escuchar como dichos materiales de construcción caían estrellándose con los autos más cercanos, también escuchaba como los que se encontraban más atrás frenaban tratando de no ser golpeados, pero no servía de mucho si eras golpeado por los vehículos que venían detrás de ellos. Y aún con todo ese alboroto podía escuchar con suma claridad un lastimero pedido de auxilio.

- No seas cobarde Kid – se dijo a sí mismo tratando de sacar valor – Está prácticamente al lado tuyo.

Esperó a que los tubos dejaran de caer, y solo entonces decidió asomarse para ver el auto del que provenían los pedidos de ayuda, cada vez más débiles. Se levantó con cuidado y avanzó hacia el maltrecho vehículo sin vidrios, donde pudo ver a la chica, cubierta de sangre y apenas manteniendo la conciencia.

- A-ayu-dame – le pidió la chica con miedo en los ojos, los cuales perdían su brillo cada vez más.

- Tranquila – con cuidado trato de abrir la puerta del auto, pero esta parecía atorada - Espérame – la simple palabra sonaba estúpida, como si la chica pudiera hacer otra cosa – Aguanta.

- N-no me de-jes.

- Solo voy a buscar algo a mi auto, volveré enseguida.

Sin perder tiempo abrió el maletero de su coche y sacó una palanca algo oxidada. Regresó donde la chica y colocó la herramienta en el borde de la puerta y aplicó fuerza para así abrirla. La puerta cedió con facilidad, ya que el auto solo estaba abollado en su mayoría en el lado contrario. Cuando logró abrir la puerta, solo le quedaba sacar a la mujer ¿pero cómo sacarla sin causarle más daños?

- Bien, escúchame … llamaré a la ambulancia y estaré todo el rato contigo ¿Vale?

- S-si – susurró la mujer con un hilo de voz.

- No es necesario que llame, yo ya lo hice ¿"señor"...(2)? – habló de forma relajada un hombre delgado, de tez morena, cabello negro con patillas y que además lucia una perilla muy bien cuidada, lo cual contrastaba con sus marcadas ojeras. Vestía unos apretados vaqueros los cuales presentaban unas manchas de manera uniforme, un gracioso gorro de piel blanco que presentaba el mismo estampado, y por último, una sudadera amarilla con capucha y mangas negras, las cuales estaban remangadas dejando ver unos tatuajes de aspecto tribal en sus brazos. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue un tatuaje que se encontraba en su mano izquierda, en el cual se podía ver una letra en cada uno de sus dedos, y que en conjunto formaban la palabra "Death".

- Mi nombre no es de su incumbencia, "señor" - respondió Kid a la defensiva, algo en la mirada penetrante de ese hombre le producía desconfianza – Pero le agradezco que haya llamado.

- Descuide señor – volvió a contestar con ese extraño tono entre calmado y burla mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa – Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es quitar el cinturón con mucho cuidado, pero de eso me encargo yo ¿Cómo se llama?

- Doro-bo N-na-mi – contestó la pobre chica.

- Bien Dorobo-ya ¿Me puede decir donde le duele? - interrogó mientras que con sumo cuidado sacaba el cinturón de seguridad.

- No sien-to na-d-da ¿P-por qué... no...?

- Esta en shock - el pelinegro comenzó a observar si había alguna herida superficial en la mujer, y más allá de los cortes provocados al romperse los vidrios, no encontró otra herida, ni sangre en la nariz u orejas que le alertaran de algún derrame interno – Dorobo-ya, la dejaré con este "amable señor", trate de no moverse hasta que llegue la ambulancia.

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Kid - ¡Le cayó uno de esos tubos en la cabeza!

- Si, pero no me arriesgaré a moverla, cuando los paramédicos lleguen se encargaran. Hay más pacientes que debo ver, sólo asegúrese de estar con ella, y si llega a perder la conciencia o ve que comienza a sangrar de nariz, boca u oídos, llámeme, Eustass-ya.

- ¿Si sabías quien era porque mierda me lo preguntaste?

- Porque es de educación preguntarlo, ahora, si me disculpa.

- También es de educación presentarse antes.

- Trafalgar Law – se presentó con una sonrisa aún más grande – Dr. Trafalgar.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

21 de Octubre, 22:13 pm – Raftel, Mariejois – Hospital Drum.

- ¡A un lado!¿Que tenemos Chopper? - preguntó una mujer de edad avanzada, pero que conservaba su figura como una adolescente, la cual se veía gracias a la apretada bata de médico que usaba - ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

- Varón, 40 años, víctima de un accidente de tráfico, fractura de cráneo, lesiones internas múltiples que han causado sangrado de nariz y oído, además de una herida en el abdomen que ha comprometido ambos riñones. Le hemos administrado la medicación por vía nasal, y no reacciona al desfibrilador(4)

– respondió un interno algo bajito, de cabello castaño y con voz de niño.

- ¡Rápido! Llévenlo al quirófano dos – gritó - ¿Pero por qué fueron todos traídos aquí?

- Era el hospital más cercano, además contamos con el mejor...

- ¡Eso ya lo sé Chopper! Pero hoy era mi día libre.

- Doctorine... - el más joven ya no sabía cómo tratar con la mujer. Estaba feliz de trabajar con ella, ya que era una gran doctora, pero tenía un genio de los mil demonios.

- ¡Dame la ficha médica! - Pidió la mujer ya resignada a hacer su trabajo – Al menos me pagaran este día… Mayor Iceburg... es un senador, pero podría dejar de serlo si no lo atendemos ya.

- ¡Si Doctorine! - gritó Chopper entrando a la sala de operaciones – D-disculpe...pero... ¿Yo también entrare a operar? - preguntó asustado el joven.

- Por supuesto, necesitaré todas las manos posibles, apresúrate.

- ¡Pero sólo he estado como apoyo en operaciones!

- Siempre hay una primera vez ¿No te hace esto feliz?

Chopper se quedó de piedra al oír a la Dra. Kureja. Confiaba en sus capacidades, pero esta era la primera vez que operaba junto a la mujer, y aún peor, a alguien importante, aunque todos los pacientes lo eran, sabía que fallar esta operación era un riesgo para el hospital. Pero no fallaría, no podía hacerlo.

Y así, mientras la complicada cirugía del senador comenzaba, el jefe de traumatología, una promesa en el mundo de la medicina, se encontraba estabilizando a un joven que había caído desde el cielo... literalmente.

- No te des por vencido pecoso – con cuidado comenzó a intubar(5) al muchacho, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos, ya que el joven había ingresado con posible daño medular.

- ¡Marco! - gritó un hombre de gran contextura y de llamativo bigote.

- ¡Vista, ayúdame aquí! - dijo Marco mientras terminaba de intubar al chico para sacarlo del paro respiratorio – Aún hay más víctimas por llegar, fue un accidente horrible.

- Eso me dijeron – comentó Vista, que comenzaba a mirar la ficha – Portgas D. Ace.

- Necesito que me cubras en otros casos – Marco le quitó la papeleta a su compañero y comenzó a anotar los signos vitales del muchacho – Yo lo llevaré a tomografía y después necesito hacerle una resonancia magnética.

- Pero...

- Y si logras saber algo de su familia házmelo saber.

- ¡Marco! - le detuvo el mayor – Cálmate hombre, tienes que dejar que una enfermera o un interno se encargue de llevarlo, tú tienes que estar viendo a otros pacientes.

- Lo sé pero… – su amigo colocó su mano en su hombro – Está bien ¡Pero se lo pediré a Izou, quiero que este bien atendido!

- Como desees – aceptó sorprendido por la determinación del rubio – Pero lamento decirte que Mihawk se lo llevó, sabes que no aguanta a ninguno de los nuevos internos y el Director se llevo a la Dra. Sloth (6) – resopló con cansancio – Si te interesa una opinión, Kaya es bastante buena.

- Vale – el rubio miro al muchacho – Pero estaré atento a él.

- ¿Seguro que no lo conoces?

- No, es solo que él … no sé, no podría explicártelo – dejo la ficha médica en su lugar y cambió el tema de la conversación – Creo que otros cinco estaban por llegar, será mejor movernos.

- Será una noche larga.

- Lo sé.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

_21 de Octubre, 22:19 pm – Raftel, Mariejois – Hospital Drum._

Avanzando con un seguro caminar por los pasillos de la sala de urgencia, iba un hombre de aspecto elegante y soberbio, con una impecable bata blanca, pantalones de tela negro, al igual que su cabello, pero lo más característico era su penetrante mirada ambarina.

- ¿Qué tenemos Dr. Izou?- preguntó con voz demandante.

- Varón, 36 años, su auto fue impactado por una motocicleta, le hemos administrado medicamentos diluidos en suero para estabilizar, fracturas en las piernas y daño en su rostro – respondió con eficiencia un japonés(7) de rasgos finos, labios pintados y un peculiar peinado.

- ¿Historial médico?

- Nada.

- Su abdomen esta rígido – observó el hombre tocando la zona antes mencionada – Prepáralo para el quirófano y contacta con la Organización Nacional de Trasplantes.

- En seguida...disculpe Dr. Mihawk ¿Podría ver a un chico al que termine de realizarle una transfusión?

- ¿Tengo cara de perder tiempo? Este sujeto necesitara reconstrucción facial, y eso es solo en principio, que otro se encargue de ese muchacho.

- Pero todos los médicos de planta están ocupados, y mientras yo preparo al señor… - Izou miro la ficha – Cutty Franky, usted puede verificar al joven.

- No me dejarás tranquilo si no acepto ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, y si le interesa saberlo, la habitación es la 3301.

- Mas te vale tener todo listo para la operación – sentenció con mirada amenazante el ojiámbar – Dame la ficha – aunque sus palabras carecieron de sentido, ya que prácticamente se la arrebató con brazo incluido.

Con rapidez, Mihawk avanzó hasta llegar a la habitación antes mencionada, pero algo llamó su atención, ya que el supuesto muchacho inconsciente que debería encontrar no lo estaba, al contrario, estaba despierto e intentaba quitarse los sueros, aunque apenas se levantaba de su cama.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - gritó molesto.

- Kuina… - murmuró apenas el joven de cabello verde, antes de caer de lleno al piso, arrastrando el monitor junto con él.

- ¡Idiota! - Mihawk tomó al chico entre sus brazos y lo levantó como si se tratase de un muñeco.

Colocó al joven en su cama, y quitó el suero que prácticamente le había desgarrado la piel al caer. Miró su rostro, que estaba contraído por el dolor, no sabía si físico o emocional, pero no podía quitar la mirada de él. Acarició su cara, y tocó las vendas que cubrían su ojo izquierdo.

- ¿Dr. Mihawk? - escuchó que le llamaban desde el pasillo, se volteó y vio a una de las recién llegadas internas, una muchachita de cabello corto y verde.

- ¡Prepara un calmante! - le gritó.

- E-en seguida – contestó la interna que se abalanzó hacia una de las estanterías en busca de lo pedido – Dr. Mihawk, aquí tiene.

- Gracias - El pelinegro aplicó la dosis del medicamento vía intravenosa y vio como poco a poco, la ansiedad del muchacho desaparecía de su rostro – La ficha.

- ¿He? - contestó la chica sorprendida - ¡Claro! ...a ver... Roronoa Zoro, 21 años, fue impactado por una tubería, presión: 80 sobre taquicardia, último pulso: 1:38, mano derecha dislocada, gran cantidad de cortes en su cuerpo, casi pierde el ojo izquierdo por uno de ellos, ha perdido mucha sangre pero ahora está con una transfusión y estable – anunció la joven casi temblando.

- Si perdió mucha sangre ¿Cómo pudo pararse?

- Mmmm… - la chica no supo que responder en el momento - ¿Un milagro?

- ¿Un milagro? - Mihawk volvió a acariciar su rostro antes de volverse hacia la chica - ¿Tu nombre?

- Soy la Dra. Ningyo Keimi, interna – se presento.

- Bien, te quedas a su cuidado – le ordeno el hombre – Después busca a la Dra. Kureha o al Dr. Marco, ellos sabrán qué hacer con este chico.

- Entendido – la peli verde se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al doctor, y cuando se encontró a solas con el paciente, logró respirar más tranquila – Dios… no me ha arrancado la cabeza.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

21 de Octubre, 22:21 pm – Whiskey Peak, Mariejois.

Mientras tanto, en un gran galpón alejado de la bulliciosa ciudad, un grupo de jóvenes preparaban sus instrumentos musicales para grabar el vídeo de su nuevo sencillo. A su alrededor otras personas preparaban todo lo necesario para que se llevara a cabo, con nerviosismo, pero a la vez con gran maestría y precisión.

- ¿Alguien sabe cuándo va a llegar el jefe? - preguntó con algo de preocupación uno de los músicos que tenía el cabello azul y frondoso. Poseía una sonrisa algo extensa, como si se hubiera cortado la comisura de los labios para alargarla. Sus ojos se veían hundidos y casi sin vida, dándole un aspecto de zombi. Llevaba una blusa de color azul oscuro y pantalones rojos con protecciones de metal sobre su rodilla derecha, y por último una botas negras.

- Espero que pronto, Heat(3) – comentó un hombre alto y de larga cabellera negra, llevaba una sudadera con capucha roja y pantalones apretados del mismo color que su cabello – Pensé que sería el primero en llegar, después de todo, él escogió este lugar.

- Tú también tranquilo Wire(3), de seguro llega tarde, pero llega – afirmó otro de los músicos, uno de larga y desordenada cabellera rubia, y sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo. Era casi tan corpulento como Kid, eso se notaba gracias a la camisa negra que estaba abierta, dejando ver sus marcados pectorales, así como sus formados músculos que se marcaban en los vaqueros desgastados.

- ¡Pero ya pasaron más de dos horas Killer! Y no ha llamado.

- Cuando fui por uno del los sintetizadores me llamó, y dijo que venía entrando al puente.

- Pero eso fue hace una hora por lo menos y del puente acá no te tardas más de veinte o treinta minutos.

- Trafico – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio el rubio.

- Incluso así está atrasado – volvió a quejarse el primer músico.

- Si tienen problemas con eso, llamen.

- ¿Estás loco Killer? Como nos quejemos nos muele a golpe – corearon los otros – Vuelve a llamarlo.

- Entonces que me muela a golpes a mi ¿Verdad? - comentó sarcásticamente el rubio.

- A ti te deja pasar varias - comentó Heat – Y eres lo suficientemente bestia como para defenderte de él.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido – sacó con lentitud su celular, llamo al pelirrojo y al quinto marcado le respondieron - … ¿Qué?¿Dónde estás? … si lo conozco... voy para allá.

- ¿Que sucedió ahora? - preguntó Wire.

- Hubo un accidente en el puente y está en el Hospital Drum.

Después de encargar al mánager la cancelación del vídeo, el cual ardió en cólera por la falta de conciencia de Kid al no avisar antes, Killer salió del galpón en su moto con dirección al Hospital Drum. A los pocos minutos de llegar a la carretera pudo divisar el caos que azotaba el puente; autos estrellados unos con otros, el humo, la gente sangrando, el ruido de las sirenas y los gritos de los rescatistas y paramédicos … todo eso provocaron que su estomago le diera un vuelco al pensar en el estado que podría estar Kid, aun cuando a este le había escuchado bien, no podía evitar preocuparse. Y al contrario de lo que pensaba, entre más cerca se encontraba del hospital, su angustia iba creciendo, y por poco casi se tira sobre la recepcionista al llegar al vestíbulo y consultar por el estado de Kid.

- Disculpe señorita, acaban de traer a un amigo que sufrió un accidente en el puente Calm Belt ¿Me podría decir su estado? – preguntó con nerviosismo – Su nombre es Eustass Kid.

- Espere un momento por favor – pidió la recepcionista mientras checaba la lista de los pacientes recién ingresados – Lo siento, no tenemos a nadie en urgencias con ese hombre ¿Está seguro que fue trasladado a este hospital?

- Si, hablé con él hace un rato.

- Pues no ha sido ingresado a este recinto.

- Pero... está bien, disculpe – se dirigió a un lugar apartado para poder marcar al celular de su amigo - Kid ¿Dónde diablos estas? ... aquí mismo estoy, pero me dijeron que no estás ingresado ¿Acompañas a alguien? … bien, ya voy para allá.

Siempre había sido lo mismo con Kid, cualquier cosa que a éste le ocurriera hacia que su corazón se volviera loco de preocupación, pero al final siempre era una pérdida de tiempo, y si las cosas seguían así, el que terminaría herido y loco sería él, si es que ya no lo estaba.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

_21 de Octubre, 22:37 pm – Raftel, Mariejois – Gyoverly Hills._

- Ohh.. ¿Estas son las fotos que tu hermano tomó en su último viaje? - preguntó asombrada una enorme chica pelirosa, que vestía con un vestido con vuelos del mismo tono.

- Si, son de San Petensgurgo, los lugares fueron escogidos para el spot de … algo ... no recuerdo de qué, pero en su tiempo libre Ace tomó todas estas fotos.

- Son muy bellas Luffy-san (8)... pero creo que es San Petersburgo – le corrigió la chica.

- Shishishishi – se rió el joven de cabellos y profundos ojos negros. Llevaba puesto una polera amarilla y unos pescadores azules – como sea Shirahoshi(9), si algún día me llego a operar y recupero la vista, Ace me llevara a cualquier lugar de los que fotografío.

- ¡Eso es asombroso! - la mujer de gran tamaño – ¿Tienes ya algún lugar en mente Luffy-san?

- ¡Todos! - respondió el chico mientras se dejaba caer en una sillón – Pero a Ace casi le da ataque cuando le dije eso.

- Es normal, son muchos lugares – Shirahoshi comenzaba a ver nuevamente las fotografías cuando es sorprendida por un inquieto y peludo amigo - ¡Chouchou!

- Cierto, es hora de su paseo nocturno, aunque Thatch dijo que es Chouchou quien me pasea a mí.

- Luffy-san no te quedes ahí mirando, ayúdame por favor – la pobre niña ya estaba cubierta de baba, una muestra de cariño del pequeño canino.

- Deberías poder con él Debilhoshi ¿No tienes una mascota? - preguntó con diversión Luffy mientras tomaba en brazos al perro.

- Pero Megalo es un pez, no es lo mismo.

- Eso lo hace aburrido.

- No digas eso por favor – dijo entre sollozos la chica - ¿Cómo puede tener tanta fuerza siendo tan pequeño?

- De la misma forma que tu eres una llorona siendo tan grande ¡me pasas de tamaño!

- ¡Pero soy menor que tú!

- ¡Eso no importa! … ¿nos acompañas al parque?

- ¡Claro, y también podríamos pasar por un helado!

- Eres una niña... ¡Yo quiero uno triple de chocolate!

- Luffy-san, tú eres peor que un niño – susurró la chica mientras el nombrado abría la puerta luego de haber colocado la correa a su lazarillo – Pero, me gusta que seas así.

- ¿Qué dices Shirahoshi?

- Nada, vamos – no es que la peli rosa estuviera enamorada de él, pero la admiración que sentía por el chico era tan grande que cada vez que lo veía su pecho se llenaba de valor y esperanza. Le daba la fuerza necesaria para vivir, ya que él no era de los que se lamentaban por como la vida lo había tratado, aun cuando su mundo no tuviera luz, él se las había ingeniado para vivir, memorizando lugares aún cuando recordar no fuera precisamente su fuerte. Se había transformado en luz para muchas personas, y Ryugu Shirashoshi era una de esas personas, que se sentía bendecida por el simple hecho de conocer a Luffy.

- riiiiiiiing... riiiiiiiing... riiiiiing... riiiiiingg – comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la casa.

- Shirahoshi, me alcanzas el teléfono – pidió Luffy.

- Si, aquí tienes – dijo la pelirosa colocando el objeto en las manos de su amigo.

- Gracias... Hola, Luffy acá ¿quién allá? - preguntó con alegría como siempre lo hacía, pero poco a poco dicha sonrisa se fue esfumando - ¿Está segura?¿Pero él está bien?¡Dígame si mi hermano está bien!... ¡voy para allá!

- Luffy-san ¿le ocurrió algo malo a Ace-san o Sabo-san?

- ¡Es Ace! Tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital ¡Shirahoshi dile a tu mamá que nos lleve por favor!

- ¡Sí!

Y sin perder tiempo la chica salió del departamento de su amigo, y en unos cuantos pasos llegó a la puerta del suyo, irrumpiendo en ella cual tornado.

- ¡Mamá! ¡MAAMAAÁ! ¡Auch!

- No grites así – le reprendió su madre, una mujer que lucía un traje de dos piezas de color blanco, luego de golpearla en la cabeza con su mano - eso no lo hace una dama.

- Lo siento mamá, pero es una emergencia, Ace-san esta en el hospital, al parecer se accidentó, Luffy-san preguntó si podemos llevarlo.

- Acaso ¿fue en el accidente del puente?

- ¿Puente?

- Olvídalo, te cuento en el camino, espérenme abajo mientras voy por las llaves.

- Entiendo – Shirahoshi volvió por donde había venido hasta llegar al lugar donde le esperaba un aterrado Luffy – Mi mamá pide que le esperemos en el estacionamiento.

- ¡Está bien, vamos por las escaleras!

- Luffy-san, no creo que debamos bajar por ahí, estas muy alterado y podrías caerte, es mejor usar el ascensor, son 10 pisos hasta el estacionamiento.

- Está bien, Chouchou, vamos.

En menos de 2 minutos, Luffy y Shirahoshi llegaron al auto de su madre, la cual tampoco tardo en llegar, partiendo casi en el acto al hospital.

- Hace unos momentos, pasaron un extra en las noticias sobre un accidente en el puente Calm Belt, decían que llevaban a los heridos al Hospital Drum – comentaba Ryugu Otohime, la madre de Shirahoshi.

- La mujer que me llamo me dijo que Ace estaba en urgencias en ese lugar – Luffy abrazaba con fuerza a Chouchou - ¿Tan grave fue el accidente?

- Eso parece, pero descuida Luffy-kun, tu hermano es fuerte, seguro está bien.

- Cierto Luffy-san, no tengas miedo.

- Pero está en urgencias, y la señora me dijo que tenía que estar allá por cualquier cosa.

- Seguro es papeleo ¿Crees que tu abuelo este enterado?

- No lo sé.

- Por que no le marcas al abuelo de Luffy-kun, mi pequeña.

- No puede, creo que esta semana tenían que hacer unas pruebas en un submarino... o eso dijo Sabo.

- Entonces no podremos contactarnos con Sabo-san tampoco ¿él lo acompaño verdad?

- Si, para escribir un artículo en una revista.

- Pero podríamos llamar a la novia de Sabo-san ¿Te parece bien Luffy-san?

- Si... su número es el quinto de mi celular – dijo el pelinegro dándole su celular a la chica mientras sus manos temblaban - ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

- No, estamos llegando ya, pero creo que tendremos problemas para estacionar. Mientras yo aparco Shirahoshi te puede acompañar a urgencias, solo crucen con cuidado.

- Si – contestó Luffy, mas por una costumbre cuando se le preguntaba que por otra cosa, podía sentir las sirenas de las ambulancias, los bocinazos de los autos, haciendo que su corazón latiera con miedo.

- ¡Luffy-san! ¿Me escuchas Luffy-san?

- Dime, Shirahoshi.

- Ya hable con Koala-san, me ha dicho que viene en camino.

- Entiendo.

- Ya chicos, bájense, espérenme en la recepción.

- Entiendo mamá, Luffy-san, vamos.

- Si, gracias Otohime.

Con paso firme, y guiado por su amiga y su perro, Luffy avanzó en busca de su hermano, con la esperanza de que este estuviera bien.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

_21 de Octubre, 23:16 pm – Raftel, Mariejois – Hospital Drum._

Un chico rubio de unos 21 años daba vueltas por el pasillo. Tratando de calmarse, se quito la corbata azul que llevaba, y soltó los primeros botones de la camisa amarilla, mientras dejaba la parte de arriba de su traje azul en el respaldo de una silla. Estaba cansado, y aún cuando ya no se encontraban en el puente, los sonidos estruendosos que había oído en aquel lugar seguían retumbando en su cabeza, al igual que la escena de su amada en ese estado... su amada Nami.

- Nami-san ¿Por qué a ti? - colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, tratando de evitar aquellas imágenes de la sangre en el pavimento, el olor a algo que parecía ser carne quemada, los gritos desgarradores de dolor y la horrible sensación de vació en el estomago al pensar que no vería más a su dulce amada... no, ya no era suya. Si tan solo no hubiera caído en la tentación, esto nunca hubiera pasado. Pensamientos comunes en la presente situación. Pero eran el más profundo deseo de su corazón.

**~FlashBack~**

- ¡Aaahhh! - el gritó de placer lleno el pequeño cuarto de la residencia universitaria - ¡Sa-sadie-chaan!

- Hmmmmm …. Sanji – canturrió una desnuda y voluptuosa pelinaranja sobre un hombre desnudo, atado de manos y pies a una cama – Preciooosooo, justo así es como me gustas S-A-N-J-I.

- ¡P-por Faa-ghh! - el rubio ya no podía soportar más la tortura de la chica, mas bien, su miembro ya no podía más, todo por culpa de la argolla en la base de su pene y los constantes azotes que la chica le daba a su más preciado orgullo - ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!

- Hmmm … más... a Sadie-chan le gusta como gritas- pasó lentamente su lengua por sus carnosos labios a cada golpe que la varilla de cuero marcaba la piel de Sanji - ¡Déjame escucharte!

- ¡Sadie-chan! -Sanji se retorcía cada vez con más locura, hasta que el ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo dejo helado – Na-nami.

- Sanji-kun – la recién llegada tenía una mirada vacía – Así que es verdad.

- ¡Espera Nami-san! Esto es un mal entendido.

- No soy tonta Sanji – contestó Nami con un tono frio al ver a su novio en aquel estado, bajo la sumisión de su compañera de cuarto, que reposaba sentada en las caderas del chico y la miraba con burla.

- Nami tiene razón, porque negar mas lo nuestro – Sadie hundía mas el dedo en la herida cuando beso a Sanji con brusquedad.

- Ustedes dos... simplemente váyanse al demonio – y de un portazo salió de la habitación, dejando a los dos amantes solos en la oscuridad de aquella habitación que tantos engaños había visto.

**~Fin del FlashBack~**

¿Por qué cayó en los juegos de aquella mujer?¿Por qué olvido todos sus planes con Nami por una simple calentura? ¿Por qué no fue en seguida tras el amor de su vida? ¿Por qué no llego antes al auto de Nami y se quedo viendo como un tarado mientras otros se la llevaban al hospital? O aun mejor era preguntarse ¿De qué servía cuestionarse todo aquello si el daño ya estaba hecho?

El dolor que sentía su alma hacia que sus rodillas apenas aguantaran su peso ¡Ni noticias de ella tenía por qué aquel estúpido pelirrojo había ingresado acompañándola! ¡Y tenía que esperar por cobarde!

- Disculpe señor ¿Necesita algo? - le preguntó una interna de cabello negro recogido en una cola alta y ojos verdes que pasaba por el pasillo.

- mmm... puede informarme del estado de una chica que recién ingreso por el accidente del puente, soy amigo de ella y hace poco me enteré de lo ocurrido.

- Claro, sígame por favor – la chica condujo a Sanji hasta la recepción del piso y se sentó frente a una computadora - me puede decir su nombre por favor.

- Dorobo Nami.

A gran velocidad sus dedos corrieron por el teclado y en unos segundos la información que él tanto esperaba llego a sus oídos.

- El pronóstico de la paciente es reservado, pero... si es usted amigo de ella, le aconsejo que este a su lado.

- ¿Me puede decir en que piso esta? - preguntó alarmado.

- En Urgencias, tercer piso, habitación 3306.

- Muchas Gracias señorita – Sanji no perdió tiempo en ir en busca de su amor, no iba a dejarla en estos momentos, aun cuando ella no quisiera verlo.

- Sylvers-san (10) – llamó a la chica un hombre de delgada figura y rubia melena - ¿No debería de haber guardado la información de la paciente?

- Yo no le dije nada.

- Al decirle que este a su lado le das a entender que su estado no es bueno.

- No me regañes Izuru-kun (11), simplemente... su rostro reflejaba tanto sufrimiento que no pude evitar ayudarlo ¿Para eso estamos no?

- Eres demasiado amable Sylvers-san – Izuru le regalo a su amiga una pequeña sonrisa, deseando que dicha bondad no la lastimara.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

_21 de Octubre, 23:30 pm – Raftel, Mariejois – Hospital Drum._

Entre el movimiento de médicos, internos y enfermeros, un hombre de gran tamaño y curioso bigote blanco observaba a la muchedumbre desde lo alto de las escaleras , analizando la situación de caos que reinaba en "su" hospital.

- ¡Haruta! - gritó el hombre – Informe.

- ¡Director! El hospital ha recibido el 95% de los accidentados, hemos cambiado las cirugías que no eran urgentes para hacer espacio a las que han surgido – informó un joven médico de cabello castaño y corto, con vivaces ojos azules.

- ¿Ya han contactado con las familias?

- La mayoría han sido contactadas, y hay algunos sin documentos, pero ya hemos tomado sus huellas digitales para el reconocimiento.

- ¿Muertos?

- …

- ¿Muertos? - volvió a preguntar el hombre, causando un escalofrío en el joven doctor.

- 17... Y en aumento, la mayoría fueron aplastados por grandes tubos de concretos, los otros llegaron aquí porque al tratar de evitarlos chocaron entre sí, muy pocos llevaban cinturón de seguridad.

- _¿Por qué la gente no usa los cinturones? _- pensó molesto el director del hospital - ¿Sabes el motivo del accidente?

- Al parecer … el conductor del camión que transportaba el material iba borracho, y no amarró bien los tubos, por eso las amarras se fueron soltando en el camino.

- Mocosos, no aprenden, iré a supervisar las operaciones.

- Director Shirohige, antes que se vaya es importante que sepa que entre los accidentados hay un político y necesita trasplante, pero no es el único que lo requiere, y el Senado llamó hace unos minutos pidiendo prioridad a su caso.

- Todos son pacientes, no se hará distinción por quienes sean, si tienen probabilidad de vivir lo intentaremos, no podemos perder un órgano en un cuerpo que no tiene salvación.

- Si, Director.

- ¿Está seguro de eso Shirohige-ya? - preguntó una juguetona voz.

- Al fin te dignas a aparecer Dr. Trafalgar – le encaró el anciano – No pensé que te volvería a ver.

- Presencié el accidente y decidí terminar mi auto exilio – respondió de manera simple.

- ¿Y crees que te admitiré así como si nada?

- Si quiere salvar a los pacientes, si – la sonrisa de Law volvió a ensancharse.

- El que seas uno de los mejores médicos no te hace irreemplazable, Law – el director no se dejo intimidar por el joven médico y sin titubear le respondió – Te llamaré cuando te necesite.

- Como desee Shirohige-ya - aún con el mismo semblante alegre se retiró el joven, dejando al doctor y al director solo.

- ¿Está seguro de eso Director Barbablanca?

- No necesito hombres que se sientan dioses. Si Law no acepta sus errores no puedo dejarlo atender en este hospital, el error de hace dos meses no volverá a ocurrir ¿Entendido Haruta?

- Si director.

- Bien, prepárate para el quirófano seis, entraras conmigo ¡Muévete!

Haruta no sabía si el dejar a un médico del talento de Law era buena idea o no, pero comprendía los sentimientos de su director, ahora, solo podía rezar para que todo saliera bien, y las pérdidas de esta noche no siguiera incrementando.

Por otro lado, el Dr. Mihawk se paseaba por las distintas habitaciones decretando la hora de muerte de los pacientes. Este tipo de situaciones le desesperaba, pero no se iba a rendir, era medico y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvar a estar personas.

- ¿Hora de defunción Dra. Sloth? - preguntó el ojimiel con cansancio cuando llego a la última paciente.

- 23:35 – informó una muchacha de cabello castaño y con flequillo - Doctor ¿Sabe si por casualidad hay un ingresado de nombre Roronoa Zoro?

- ¿Roronoa? - a su mente la imagen del chico de cabello verde surgió con claridad.

- Es que esta paciente antes de morir pregunto por esa persona, y yo le prometí que lo buscaría.

- No tienes que involucrarte sentimentalmente con los pacientes.

- Si, lo siento mucho.

- ¿Se llamaba Kuina?

- ¿He? … si, Ichimonji (12) Kuina.

- Roronoa Zoro se encuentra en la habitación 3301.

- G-gracias Dr. Dracule – la chica no oculto su asombro ante la curiosa actitud del mayor, aún cuando ella era una de las que más había tratado con el doctor, era la primera vez que había visto aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos.

- Trata de contactar rápido con los padres, no olvides de preguntar sobre la donación de órganos.

- Claro Doctor – _no... Sigue siendo el mismo monstruo_ – pensó con cansancio la chica y resignada a cumplir la difícil y penosa misión que su querido superior le había encargado.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

_22 de Octubre, 12:01 am – Raftel, Mariejois – Hospital Drum._

Marco se dirigía a la azotea del hospital, necesitaba respirar aire limpio. Doce personas vivas contra veinticinco muertos; esa era la realidad del accidente, y solo eran los que habían llegado al hospital, la cantidad de muertos en total le era desconocida, lo que le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Tomó un sorbo de su café para poder calmarse, además necesitaba recargar energías para lo que quedaba de la noche.

- _Tears for rememberance, and tears for joy_ – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una canción.

- ¿Law? - Marco apenas podía creer lo que veía ¿Qué hacia el pelinegro en el hospital?

- _Tears for somebody and this lonely boy _– seguía cantando el chico, ignorando completamente al recién llegado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Law? Pensé que el Jefe(13) te había prohibido la entrada al hospital por cinco meses.

- Estoy aquí porque después de presenciar semejante accidente pensé que hoy me divertiría un poco.

- No has aprendido la lección Law – comentó con decepción el rubio - ¿El Jefe realmente te dejó pasar?

- ¿Me puedes decir por qué lo llamas "Jefe"? Es tu padre.

- Dentro de este hospital es mi jefe, y no evadas mi pregunta.

- No lo hacía, fue simple curiosidad, además soy libre de querer responder o no.

- Eres realmente insoportable – Marco estaba dispuesto a irse cuando la voz de Law lo detuvo.

- ¿Sabes por qué ocurrió el accidente?

- Por culpa del descuido de un hombre.

- ¿No crees qué es curioso? La persona que causo todo esto fue el único que quedo ileso de los que están involucrados. No tiene heridas ni físicas ni psicológicas, aquel hombre solo se lamentaba por que llegaría tarde a entregar su carga.

- Gente así no debería existir – el rubio sentía rabia, Ace se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y el culpable ni siquiera estaba arrepentido por lo ocurrido

- ¿Tú crees? Sin personas irresponsables como él, los médicos como tú y yo no tendríamos accidentes como este en nuestras manos, yo lo veo como un regalo.

- Eres un maldito monstruo Law – Marco fue hacia la puerta de la azotea guardando sus ganas de golpear al chico de las ojeras - ¿Entiendes qué como médicos no podemos permitirnos perder vidas por caprichos?

- Puede ser, pero si por caprichos como estos tengo el regalo de conocer a alguien interesante – Law le dirigió una mirada que Marco no supo cómo interpretar – Soy un monstruo feliz.

- … - el otro hombre se detuvo en seco al oír esto, porque a pesar de lo detestable que era la idea, no pudo evitar pensar en que él había conocido a Ace.

- _Out in the madness, the all seeing eye _– comenzó a cantar Law nuevamente dándole tiempo a Marco para irse, perdido en este sentimiento agridulce - _Flickers above us, to light up the sky (14)_.

Law se quedo contemplando el desastre que se veía en el puente, que gracias a la azotea podía ver en todo su esplendor, y la música que sonaba en su mente no hacía más que embellecer según él, dicho escenario de calamidad. Aquella canción que no solo le hacía vivir nuevamente la secuencia del desastre, si no que le hacía sentir aquel cosquilleo cuando estaba en algún quirófano. Aquella canción cantada por Eustass Kid.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Aclaraciones:**

(1) La canción "Mi Enfermedad" será el tema principal de Law.

(2) Cuando uno se dirige a un doctor, lo hace por su apellido, pero como en One Piece no todos tienen apellido, dejare que los doctores sean llamados por sus nombres.

(3) Heat y Wire son los nombres de los nakamas de Kid, ambos datos salen en "One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World".

(4) Aparato que permite efectuar un choque eléctrico externo y breve sobre el área precordial del tórax.

(5) La Intubación oral (hay otras, como la endotraqueal), tiene como objetivo obtener y mantener la vía aérea libre.

(6) Aparición especial de Chibita Sloth. Muchas Gracias n_n

(7) Por culpa de Odita, adoro ponerle nacionalidades a los de One Piece :P aunque...esta es fácil.

(8) Bueno, Shirahoshi siempre llama Luffy-sama a nuestro capitán, pero considere que en el contexto de la historia sería mucho, así que lo deje en "san".

(9) Aquí, Luffy se dirige hacia Shirahoshi por su nombre, y solo utilizare su apodo; "Debilhoshi" cuando este molesto con ella.

(10) Aparición especial de Sylvers Jusace. Muchas Gracias n_n.

(11) Aparición especial de Kira Izuru de Bleach.

(12) Para el apellido de Kuina escogí el parte del nombre de "Wado Ichimonji" la espada que el padre de Kuina le heredo a Zoro.

(13) Aquí, en lugar de llamar "Padre/Oyaji" a Barbablanca le llamaran "Jefe o Director". El único que le dirá "Padre" será Marco porque es su hijo, pero nunca en el hospital.

(14) La canción se llama Remember Tomorrow de Iron Maiden.

**Notas de Autor****: ****Lo siento! D: realmente lamento la demora por este capítulo, pero me dio un bajón horrible u.u en fin, puede que después corrija algunas cosas, sobre lo medico, porque yo no se mucho de medicina :P por no decir que no sé nada xDD así que los datos son tomados de libros y programas que he visto y claro está, invención mía :3**

Atte: Lacrimosa Azul


	3. Heridas

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje, así como la serie One Piece me pertenece, todo es autoría de Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Heridas <strong>

"_Así te enteraste de que tu vida no es la misma, no es tan perfecta como lo fue ayer.  
>Y yo se que duele y sé que te sientes desgarrado, pero nunca te rendiste tan fácil antes.<br>No hay que rendirse ahora ¿De verdad deseas dejarlo todo?  
>Debes pensar bien las cosas, Una y otra vez"<em>

_**No Giving Up – Crossfade**_

04:34 am - Raftel, Mariejois – Hospital Drum.

A las afueras de la habitación que era custodiada por oficiales de gobierno, la anciana pero juvenil doctora Kureha hablaba con algunos parientes del carismático senador Iceburg.

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó una mujer mayor, de frondosa cabellera rubia y marcados labios rojos, que abrazaba a una pequeña niña de coletas rubias.

- Por ahora se encuentra estable, sufrió una fractura con deformación de la cavidad craneal, lo que significa que una porción de su cráneo se hundió dañando algunos nervios y parte del cerebro.

- Pero el tío Iceburg no se va a morir ¿verdad abuelita?

- Claro que no Chimney, tu tío es fuerte.

- Eso es correcto pequeña, porque no vas con el doctor Chopper para que te lleve a ver a tu tío ¿Te parece?

- ¡Siii! - la pequeña niña de coletas siguió al joven interno dejando sola a las dos mujeres.

- Bien doctora Kureha, ahora dígame la verdad ¿Está muy mal?

- Cuando llego al hospital estaba inconsciente, y además de tener problemas para respirar, tenía convulsiones, abundante sangrado de nariz y oído, se presento con una herida en el abdomen que dio como resultado la pérdida del riñón derecho y un compromiso de su riñón izquierdo. Tuvimos que operarlo lo más rápido posible, y ahora cuenta con un nuevo riñón, era imposible que sobreviviera con solo uno dado el estado en el que se encontraba.

- Entonces ¿ya no hay peligro?

- Señora Kokoro, seré sincera, es un milagro que el senador este vivo, después de todo se llevo lo peor del golpe. Medicamente haremos todo lo posible, pero parte del éxito de su recuperación dependerá de él. Pero debe estar preparada, un accidente como este deja secuelas.

- ¿Qué clase de secuelas?

- Puede haber daño cerebral localizado que afecte sus movimientos, su capacidad del lenguaje o hasta pérdida de visión, y a más largo plazo tendrá que lidiar con algunas limitaciones por tener solo un riñón, no podrá practicar deportes violentos, abstenerse a abusar del órgano, y claro, el consumo de alcohol queda descartado.

- Bueno, no es que él sea precisamente un bebedor, Franky por otro lado si lo es, al menos me quedara alguien con quien beber.

- Si se refiere al acompañante del señor Iceburg, temo que él tampoco podrá seguir bebiendo, si bien se encuentra estable, su estado era muy parecido al del senador, salvo que solo perdió un riñón y el otro está en perfecto estado, sin embargo, el señor Franky sufrió serias heridas en su rostro y piernas, ahora esta cargo del doctor Dracule, un especialista en cirugía plástica.

- ¿Pero cómo pudieron terminar tan mal heridos?

- Por lo que se, una moto que fue golpeada por uno de los tubos de concreto se estrelló en el parabrisas del coche.

- Santo cielo – la pobre mujer tomo asiento tapándose la cara con angustia.

- Si desea pasar a ver al señor Iceburg puede hacerlo, sin embargo, tendrá que esperar para ver al señor Franky, puede que en su estado no sea fácil para usted verlo ahora.

- ¿E-está deforme?

- No exactamente, pero tiene numerosos hematomas en el rostro y como consecuencia este se encuentra inflamado, y por lo que pude ver, tendrán que reconstruirle la nariz. Es mejor que hable con el doctor Dracule Mihawk para saber más al respecto, le pediré que venga a hablar con usted.

- Muchas gracias doctora – hablo con cansancio la anciana mientras se sentaba.

Había viajado desde que supo del accidente casi siete horas junto a una asustada Chimney, y estaba cansada. Pero su cansancio aumento más cuando pensó en como seria la vida de aquellos que eran como sus hijos.

- La vida no es justa – sonriente saco de su cartera una petaca donde guardaba su preciado licor – Bueno, al menos puedo acompañarlos – se levanto de su asiento, tomo un último sorbo y sin dudarlo se deshizo del frasco en el basurero.

* * *

><p>04:57 am - Raftel, Mariejois – Hospital Drum.<p>

El joven y elegante Izou, jefe de los residentes y futuro cirujano general, se encontraba evaluando el estado crítico del acompañante del Senador Iceburg; Cutty Franky.

- El señor Cutty Franky ha estado respondiendo satisfactoriamente al tratamiento que se le ha aplicado por intravenosa, su nuevo riñón está funcionando perfectamente y en cinco horas cambiaremos el equipo de venoclisis, por último, su pierna esta estable y la inflamación del rostro a disminuido, pero no tanto como para realizar la operación.

- Todo seguirá como se programo.

- Doctor Mihawk ¿Está seguro de que podemos realizar la rinoplastia con el daño en su rostro?

- La operación no es solo para la nariz, pienso re-construir el rostro del señor Franky.

- Pero aún así pienso que es mejor esperar.

- Tomo en cuenta tu opinión Izou, pero ya hemos esperado demasiado, confía en mí, no habrá problemas. Tú solo encárgate de los preparativos.

- Ya están listos, quirófano nueve a la cinco y media.

- Bien, prepárate porque entraras conmigo. Iré a ver a un último paciente y nos veremos allá.

El oji-ambar dejo a su compañero y no tardo en llegar a ver a su siguiente paciente, un joven peliverde, que era atendido por una interna.

- Buenas noches doctor – le saludo una interna de cabello castaño y con flequillo.

- Buenas noches – Mihawk miro a la chica que le había hablado, estaba seguro que la interna que estaba viendo al chico era una de cabello verde - Pensé que estabas con el Director, doctora Sloth (1).

- Me desocupe hace unos momentos, y le pedí a la doctora Keimi que me dejara ayudarla.

- Te dije que no te involucraras sentimentalmente ¿donde se encuentra la doctora Keimi ahora?

- Fue a ver si los parientes del señor Roronoa habían llegado.

- ¿Y alguna noticia? - Mihawk se acerco al joven y abrió uno de sus ojos para estudiar la pupila.

- Logramos contactarlos pero aún no han llegado.

- Ya veo - Mihawk dejo lo que estaba haciendo y reviso el monitor cardíaco, el cual mostraba normalidad – Estate atenta a cualquier cambio.

_- ¿Cambio? - una voz resonó en su cabeza._

- No se preocupe, la doctora Keimi me dijo lo que había ocurrido con el paciente.

_- ¿Dónde estoy? - un pitido rítmico comenzó a perforar en su inconsciencia, haciendo que las voces se escucharan un poco más claras._

- Si algo ocurre no dudes en llamar a seguridad ¿Entiendes?

-_ ¿Qué seguridad?¿Kuina?_

- Doctor Dracule …

-_ ¿Kuina? _- el joven que yacía en la cama lentamente abría sus ojos, encontrándose con el techo blanco de la habitación – Ku-kuina...

Cuando logro enfocar la vista por su único ojo que podía ver, se encontró con dos rostros que lo miraban fijamente.

- ¿D-dón..?

- Estas en un hospital – un hombre de penetrante mirada ámbar lo miraba desde muy cerca, fácilmente el tipo estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro mirando fijamente a su ojo derecho - ¿Sientes algún dolor?

- No … y-yo – estaba desorientado. Lo último que recordaba era... a Kuina tirada en la calle, rodeada de su propia sangre – Kuina.

- Sufriste un accidente y casi pierdes el ojo izquierdo – respondió el pelinegro al ver que el joven tocaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro, probablemente para ver porque no podía ver - ¿Puedes decirme quien eres?

El peli verde lo miro con confusión, no porque no recordara su nombre, sabía perfectamente quien era, pero él quería saber sobre Kuina. Poco a poco los recuerdos invadieron su mente, la sensación de ser embestidos por el tubo, cuando voló por los aires, el sonido de sus huesos al romperse, y el líquido caliente recorriendo su cuerpo, y de pronto no sintió nada más: había perdido el conocimiento, siendo lo último que grabo en su mente el cuerpo inmóvil de su amiga.

- Y-yo v-venia con alguien – su pecho dolía, casi le costaba respirar – Su nombre e-es Kuina.

- Escucha, necesito que me digas tu nombre – volvió a insistir Mihawk.

- Roronoa Zoro.

- Bien, Roronoa Zoro, la doctora Sloth buscara a tu amiga, pero por ahora debes descansar – el hombre mayor iba a apartarse de su lado pero Zoro no lo permitió.

- No quiero descansar, solo n-necesito saber si ella está bien. Y quiero la verdad.

- Cuando sepamos algo de tu amiga, te lo comunicaremos – Mihawk se soltó de su agarre y le dio instrucciones a la doctora Sloth – No dejes que se levante.

- Si doctor – la joven interna había entendido lo que su superior le había encomendado, vigilar al joven y guardar silencio. Después de todo, ella había anunciado la hora de defunción de Ichimonji Kuina.

El doctor abandono la habitación con la intención de dirigirse hacia el quirófano, pero fue detenido por una de sus colegas.

- ¿Necesita algo doctora Kureha?

- ¿Eres el que está a cargo del caso del señor Cutty Franky?

- Si.

- Bien, su familiar se encuentra en la sala de esperas, podrías ir a hablar con ella antes de operar.

- No. Cuando hayamos avanzado más en la operación mandare al doctor Izou para que le informe.

- Me gustaría que fueras tú.

- Ya le dije que no – el hombre le dio la espalda a la anciana totalmente dispuesto a marcharse.

- No has cambiado nada Mihawk – Doctorine en un rápido movimiento agarro su trasero en forma de regaño – No seas tan tenso hombre, deberías ser más feliz.

- No lo soy – si no hubiera sido porque estaba acostumbrado al manoseo de su maestra, a Mihawk se le hubieran subido los colores a la cara – No lo vuelva a hacer – aunque sabía que esa petición caía en oídos sordos. Necesitaba beber algo y pronto, un té no estaría mal.

* * *

><p>07:53 am - Raftel, Mariejois – Hospital Drum.<p>

- ¡Here we gooooo! - música de introducción (2) - Siete minutos para las ocho de esta bella mañana de sábado, y damos inicio a "El Rugido del Mar", aquí en "Radio On Air", con el único, inigualable y carismático ¡Scraaaatchmen Apoo! Vamos con la primera canción que fue un pedido de Miss Valentine … la cual pidió la maravillosa canción "No Giving Up" del grupo "Slaughter (3)" ¡Scraaaaatch!

- Al menos ya no se nota tanto que me detesta – comentó con cansancio un alto hombre de cabello rojo que escuchaba música a través de sus celular.

- ¿De quién hablas?

- Del tonto de Apoo.

- Tú eres más tonto por escuchar su programa – Killer le quito los auriculares junto al celular - Kid ¿Cuantó tiempo piensas estar aquí?

- Me quedare hasta que alguno de sus parientes se dignen a aparecer – Ni siquiera tenía sentido lo que decía, ya había cumplido al acompañar a la chica al hospital, sujetando su mano en el trayecto y todo eso que una buena persona haría, pero él no era una buena persona, su motivo para estar ahí no era esa joven, era simplemente un capricho.

- Pero no es tu responsabilidad – Killer estaba curioso por el comportamiento de su amigo, y desde hace un buen rato trataba de convencerlo para que dejaran ese lugar - ¿O es que te sientes mal?

- Se que no es mi responsabilidad y tampoco estoy aquí porque me sienta mal, estoy aquí porque me da la jodida gana.

- Claro, te da la gana hacer de vago cuando tenemos que hacer dos vídeos y preparar una gira – y como siempre daba en el blanco.

- Aún queda tiempo, ahora has algo de provecho y vete a buscar mi carro – dijo Kid mientras le lanzaba las llaves del auto – Por tu bien, espero que no tenga ningún arañazo.

- ¿Solo me llamaste para eso?

- No, también para que me traigas un café.

- Que te jodan - Killer salió de la sala de espera, sabía que su amigo estaba raro pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas para seguir sus juegos.

- ¡Sin azúcar!

Salió de la sala de espera, avanzó por un pasillo hasta quedar frente a la máquina de café y selecciono uno simple sin azúcar. Así, aun cuando no quería, término cumpliendo las órdenes del pelirrojo. Siempre era lo mismo, si Kid quería participar en alguna carrera ilegal, ahí estaba él, si quería pelear con alguien, ahí estaba él, si quería follar, su culo estaba ahí... vale, eso no, pero era él quien le conseguía las chicas aún cuando con gusto ocuparía ese lugar.

Ya ni siquiera podía comprenderse así mismo. Sabía de sobra que su amigo no veía con buenos ojos a los homosexuales y que si se enteraba de su opción lo echaría a patadas de la banda, sin importarle los años de amistad, y no porque fuera gay, no principalmente por eso, si no porque lo había escondido y le había mentido. Pero no podía evitarlo, a pesar del peligro, los malos tratos, y su excéntrica personalidad, amaba a Kid y eso le daba miedo.

- Aquí tienes Kid – le entregó el café – Iré por tu auto, pero después tendrás que ir a mi casa y de ahí nos vamos a la grabación, no pienso entregártelo si no cumples.

- Bueno, iré a buscarlo dentro de una semana o un mes.

- Kid, hablo en serio.

- Y yo también – Kid se levanto de su asiento hasta quedar a altura que su compañero – He estado trabajando para la banda casi cinco años sin parar, ayer pude haber muerto, así que por favor Killer, déjame en paz de una jodida vez, y métete tus reclamos en...

- ¡Está bien! pero cálmate, estamos en un hospital ¿recuerdas?

- Eso ya lo sé, por eso mismo es que no te muelo a golpes – a Kid le temblaban las manos y sus facciones se veían tensas, tal vez sus compañeros tenían razón y si le dejaba pasar algunas cosas.

- Como quieras, si estas encaprichado con esa idea allá tú.

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bien!

- Disculpen – interrumpió una tímida voz femenina.

- ¡¿Qué?! - contesto de mala gana Kid, mientras se volteaba para ver a los recién llegados y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al chico de marcadas ojeras.

- ¿Es usted pariente de la joven Dorobo Nami? - pregunto la mujer que acompañaba al otro doctor.

- Solo acompañante.

- Soy el doctor Trafalgar Law del departamento de Neurocirugía, uno de los médicos a cargo del caso de la señorita Dorobo y ella es la señorita Keimi, interna que muy amablemente se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a monitorear a la joven ... ¿Doctora? - llamo Law a Keimi cuando vio que esta no hablaba.

- ¡Ah! Si, verá la paciente... ingreso a las veintidós con diez minutos, inconsciente y con un leve traumatismo craneoencefálico, la tuvimos en observación por casi cuarenta minutos (4) hasta que despertó...

- Espere ¿me está diciendo que ella despertó cuarenta minutos después de que llegamos y solo hasta ahora vienen a decírmelo?

- Le hubiéramos informado en seguida, pero debido a una complicación sedamos a la paciente – fue el turno de Law para hablar – Verá, la mayoría de los golpes en la cabeza pueden producir traumas neurológicos, y en el caso de la señorita Nami ha producido una amnesia postraumática.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no recuerda nada? Ella sabía su nombre.

- Si, pero ahora cree tener quince años, a este tipo de amnesia la llamamos retrograda.

- ¿Y eso que significa exactamente? - pregunto curioso Killer.

- Significa que los recuerdos que tenia después de los quince hasta el momento del accidente están suprimidos, y como comprenderán, una quinceañera que despierta sola en un hospital sin saber cómo llego ahí no lo toma muy bien, sufrió un cuadro de angustia y la sedamos, aunque... ella parece recordarlo a usted, lo cual lo hace su nuevo responsable.

- ¿Perdón? - Kid no podía soportar la forma en la que él otro lo miraba, porque sencillamente no sabía que estaba pensando, solo tenía una estúpida sonrisa de sabelotodo.

- Sus padres y hermana murieron en un accidente justamente cuando ella tenía quince años, no tiene a nadie en el mundo, y la jefa del área de psicología recomendó que Eustass-ya (5) podría ser su compañía mientras ella supera esto, claro está que la doctora Robin pensó que usted era su pariente.

- Pero tú sabías que no lo soy, no puedo hacerme cargo de ella.

- Si, pero no pidieron mi opinión, algunos no piensan que yo tenga buen criterio.

- Ese no es el punto.

- Vamos, ve el lado positivo, así me puedes ver más seguido.

Silencio. Law tenía una cara de póquer mientras Kid tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo. Killer se quedo de piedra, por un lado quería borrarle la sonrisa al doctor y por otra quería reír por la cara de su amigo, y Keimi, la cual había sido obligada por Law para trabajar en su caso, se alejaba lentamente del lugar.

- Mira, no me haré cargo de la loca ni mucho menos vendré a verle la cara a...

Un golpe seco y directo a la mandíbula de Kid hizo que no pudiera terminar la frase otra vez. Un joven rubio que llevaba un ojo tapado con su flequillo lo había golpeado con rabia, y se disponía a volver a hacerlo. La escena fue tan rápida que ni Killer ni Law, ni el resto de los parientes en la sala de espera del tercer piso pudieron reaccionar a tiempo mientras los golpes volvían a escucharse.

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarla así!

- ¿Quién carajos te crees para golpearme? - Kid le devolvió el golpe, uno suficientemente fuerte para hacer retroceder al rubio, lo que hizo a Killer reaccionar.

- Para Kid - lo tomo del brazo tratando de detenerlo, pero eso le dio oportunidad al otro chico para volver a golpearlo.

- ¡D-doctor! Haga algo por favor – suplico Keimi totalmente nerviosa. Pero Law no respondió, con un rostro sombrío y tenso veía como la sangre salía del labio y de la ceja de Kid, prácticamente estaba hipnotizado mirando el liquido vital caer, así como sus expresiones que se tensaban de rabia.

- ¡Doctor! - Keimi volvió a llamarlo, pero no funciono.

- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! - gritó una enfurecida voz, que agarro al rubio y fácilmente lo domino.

- Director, gracias al cielo que está aquí – se alegro la chica.

- ¡No dejare que ese mal nacido se acerque a mi novia! - exclamo Sanji - Nami es mi chica idiota, no te le acerques ni mucho menos la insultes.

- Pues para ser tu novia no perdió tiempo para coquetear conmigo.

- ¡Alto los dos! - rugió el director agarrando con más fuerza a Sanji, que estaba dispuesto a atacar a Kid otra vez – Estamos en un hospital así que compórtense o los mando a sacar mocosos estúpidos.

- Tengo derecho de ver a mi novia.

- Yo tengo más derecho que tú, he estado aquí toda la maldita noche.

- Pero tú no te quieres quedar Kid – le recordó Killer.

- ¡Ahora quiero!

- Dije que ya basta, Keimi, lleva al chico rubio para que le vean la nariz.

- Sí, señor – la interna tomo del brazo al joven que dejo de hacer resistencia.

- Law, no te quedes ahí parado y lleva a esté para que le suturen esas heridas.

- Por desgracias soy neurocirujano (6) no atiendo traumas – alego Law que se veía algo incomodo.

- Muévete, o me arrepentiré de aceptarte otra vez en el hospital, y ni Robín podrá ayudarte.

- Esta bien – resignado Law le pidió con un gesto de sus ojos a Kid para que lo acompañara – Yo me encargo – aclaró cuando vio que Killer pensaba seguirlos.

Killer se quedo en el salón y cuando el director se fue se sentó con pesadez, algo le decía que dejar ir solo a su amigo no era buena idea, que se arrepentiría si lo hacía, pero... si se iba con ellos no sabía si sus nervios soportarían a ese medico, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en este momento, de un solo trago se tomo el olvidado café antes de que se enfriara.

* * *

><p>08:03 am - Raftel, Mariejois – Hospital Drum.<p>

Dos de los doctores del Hospital Drum se dirigían a una de las habitaciones del tercer piso de la sala de urgencia.

- Marco, llegas justo a tiempo, los parientes del chico Portgas D. te esperan – le comentó Vista que venía de hacer alguna de sus revisiones.

- Lo sé, me dirijo ahora hacia allá – el rubio se despidió con un gesto de su amigo mientras era seguido por una doctora rubia y de aspecto delicado.

Al llegar a la habitación, encontró a tres personas; dos mujeres que estaban cerca de la ventana y a un delgado muchacho de cabello negro sentado junto a Ace.

- ¿Es usted el doctor? - pregunto el joven quien no le dirigía la mirada.

- Así es, mi nombre es Newgate (7) Marco – el hombre se detuvo junto a la mujer rubia - Doctora Kaya, el informe.

- Si doctor – la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia – Portgas D. Ace, 22 años. Ingreso a las veintidós con cuatro, presentando un paro cardiaco y múltiples fracturas. Tras estabilizarlo y realizar una resonancia magnética pudimos establecer que el joven sufrió una lesión lumbar incompleta (8).

- ¿Qué significa eso? - interrumpió el chico que aún seguía con su mirada fija en Ace.

- El accidente que sufrió el joven Portgas D. Ace... lo ha dejado con una semi parálisis del tronco y de las extremidades inferiores – respondió con calma Kaya.

- ¿Ace-san ya no caminara? - preguntó con miedo una chica que tenía sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

- Shirahoshi – la calmo la que parecía ser su madre.

- No precisamente – respondió Marco – Debido al accidente, la función sensitiva, así como el control de las piernas y caderas se ha visto disminuido. Hemos logrado realizar una realineación de la columna con un soporte y así se pudo prevenir daño adicional, además, mientras era atendido en la ambulancia se le administro un medicamento (9) que redujo el daño a las células nerviosas.

- Entonces... ¿Mi hermano podrá volver a caminar? - esta vez el pelinegro se volteo para hacerle frente a Marco, él cual se sorprendió al no encontrar vida en aquellos grandes ojos, no solo por el hecho de que probablemente estuviera destrozado en aquel momento, si no porque ese chico era ciego.

- Dentro de tres días realizaremos un examen neurológico completo, para así poder diagnosticar la gravedad final de la lesión e idear el mejor plan para la recuperación a la que su hermano tendrá que someterse.

- ¿Seguro que caminara? - volvió a insistir el menor.

- En el mejor de los casos solo presentara de vez en cuando un intenso ardor o molestia debido a la hipersensibilidad de su cuerpo.

- ¿Y en el peor? - aún cuando aquellos ojos no transmitieran nada, Marco pudo sentir que le estaba pidiendo la verdad, sin importar cual cruda esta pudiera ser.

- Usara una silla de rueda para desplazarse, y debido al uso excesivo de las articulaciones del hombro por mover la silla y al uso de los brazos para pasar de un lugar a otro padecerá de dolor crónico y tendrá que ser tratado con medicamentos, acupuntura, estimulación eléctrica espinal o cerebral y cirugía.

Tras escuchar al doctor, Luffy volvió a mirar a su hermano, aunque claro, él no podía verlo. Pero lo sentía. Sabía que Ace estaba sufriendo, y sabía que lo que vendría ahora no sería fácil. El chico era despistado tirando para tonto, pero lo entendía. Había visto como sus hermanos se esforzaron por él cuando comenzó a perder la vista, y ahora que Sabo vivía en el otro lado del país, él tendría que cuidar de Ace ¿Pero cómo?¿Cómo alguien que necesitaba cuidados especiales podría ser ayudado por él?

- Doctor Marco – hablo la mayor de las mujeres – ¿Qué clase de tratamiento tendrá que realizarse?

- La rehabilitación combina terapias físicas con actividades para adquirir habilidades, así como un asesoramiento psicológico que le proporcionara apoyo emocional y social, a la cual no solo él será sometido, ustedes como su familia necesitan formar parte de esto.

- Entiendo, aunque Ace no sea mi hijo, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudar.

- ¿Es usted su madrastra? - preguntó inocentemente Kaya.

- Solo soy su vecina, estos chicos solo se tienen el uno al otro por el momento.

- Lo siento mucho.

- No se preocupe doctora.

- De todos modos señora, cualquier duda que tengan, la Doctora Kaya y yo estaremos a su total disposición, pero por ahora, solo podemos esperar a ver como evoluciona su estado.

- Muchas gracias doctor – las dos mujeres se inclinaron mostrando respeto hacia el rubio.

- No necesitan darme las gracias, ahora, si me disculpan.

Marco salió de la habitación rumbo a la máquina de infusiones del pasillo que se encontraba a unos pasos de donde había salido, dejando a la doctora Kaya para que se hiciera cargo del joven. Estaba sorprendido. Sabía que no debía estar preocupándose más de la cuenta por Ace, pero al saber lo que se le vendría encima a su hermano, no pudo evitar sentir pena. Sin duda alguna él los ayudaría. Pero por ahora, un buen café cargado le vendría bien.

- Oiga – mientras sacaba el café de la maquina, fue detenido por una voz que reconoció como la del pelinegro, el cual se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

- Dime.

- La doctora dijo que usted había ayudado a mi hermano y a su acompañante casi después del accidente, así que... ¿sabe qué paso con la persona que acompañaba a Ace? - Luffy comenzó a avanzar guiado por su oído y por lo poco, casi nada, que veía, pues había tenido que dejar a Chouchou en el auto cuando una de las enfermeras lo regaño, ya que por muy perro de compañía que fuese, ese lugar era un hospital.

- Si lo sé – Marco se acerco a Luffy y coloco su mano en el hombro - ¿Tu nombre es?

- Luffy.

- Bien Luffy, debes estar tranquilo. Esa persona se encuentra hospitalizada aquí mismo, y está siendo atendido por el director en persona, está en buenas manos.

- ¿Y cuándo podré verlo? ¿e… estar con él? - se corrigió, ya que estaba acostumbrado a usar términos que hacían que las personas lo vieran extraño.

- Está en estado crítico, por lo que ahora no podrás entrar. Pero te mantendré informado.

- Te lo encargo, cualquier cosa que sepas sobre Thatch, estaré muy agradecido.

- D-disculpa … ¿Thatch?

- Si, el novio de mi hermano se llama Thatch.

- ¿Novio?¿Milo Thatch (10)? - el corazón del rubio se comprimió ¿Cuan alta era la probabilidad de que fuera su amigo?

- Si, es él – respondía Luffy.

- Thatch – había visto como los paramédicos sacaban su cuerpo del auto, pero nunca lo noto ¡Claro! Aquel hombre estaba completamente deformado, y él solo se concentro en mantenerlo estable hasta que la ambulancia se lo llevo, y después no supo nada más, solo que era el paciente más crítico y que su padre estaba en el caso.

- ¿Doctor? - el menor lo llamo, pero fue en vano, porque lo único que escucho fueron pasos que se alejaban corriendo del lugar, así como el sonido que se produce cuando algún liquido es derramado en el piso, dejando un fuerte aroma a café en el lugar.

* * *

><p>08:15 am - Raftel, Mariejois – Hospital Drum.<p>

- La puta que lo pario – se quejaba Kid mientras Law comenzaba a suturar la segunda herida que Sanji le había provocado. Después de dejar la recepción, el pelinegro había llevado al cantante a una bodega donde se guardaba el material que los médicos usaban, pues todos los box en urgencia estaban ocupados.

- Pudo ser peor - Kid había estado tan concentrado maldiciendo al rubio que no se percato cuando el doctor había terminado – Alégrate Eustass-ya, la peor parte se la llevo él.

- ¿Peor parte? Con suerte lo golpeé una vez.

- Pero le rompiste la nariz, y aún cuando él te golpeo más veces, solo terminaste con unos cortes causado por el anillo que llevaba – Law observo el rostro del pelirrojo, y aún cuando hace tiempo no hacía este tipo de procedimientos, debía reconocer que era un buen trabajo.

- Puto maricón – ahora sí que estaba hasta los cojones - ¿Qué miras?

- Veo los puntos, te quedan bien.

- Piérdete – Kid se levanto rápidamente de su asiento dispuesto a irse.

- Vaya ¿Acaso te pongo nervioso? – la sonrisa que se había esfumado de Law desde el altercado volvió – Es bueno saberlo.

Eso fue suficiente. Con una sola mano Kid agarro a Law por su ropa y lo estampo contra la pared como si nada.

- No juegues conmigo medicucho de mierda – el pelirrojo ya había perdido toda la paciencia que tenía, todo gracias a la estúpida sonrisa del otro hombre, que contrario a lo que él había pensado no desapareció, en su lugar, Trafalgar Law sonrió mucho más.

- Cuidado Eustass-ya, no querrás un nuevo corte en tu rostro verdad – preguntó el ojeroso con malicia.

- ¿Qué? - Kid no logro entenderlo hasta que sintió algo frió cerca de su mejilla. Un bisturí.

- Si te comportas como un buen niño, solo tendrás que preocuparte por unas pequeñas cicatrices que desaparecerán con el tiempo, pero si me pones una mano encima otra vez... ¿entiendes lo que te sucederá, verdad?

- Con esa mirada pareces más un chalado fugado que un doctor – a pesar de la amenaza, Kid no aflojo su agarre, no era la primera vez que era amenazado con algo filoso y sabía fácilmente como librarse.

- No me digas, podría decirse lo mismo de ti, Eustass-ya – Law retiro el instrumento del rostro – Yo creo que tú si estas chalado.

- Ya te dije que no juegues conmigo.

- No me des órdenes.

- Bien que escuchaste las ordenes del vejestorio.

- Es un caso especial ¿o acaso quieres ser un caso especial tú también?

- Solo déjame en paz.

- Eso es imposible Eustass-ya, tu magnetismo es demasiado poderoso.

- ¿Qué estu...? - Aprovechando su desconcierto, Law lo sujeto por los cabellos y unió sus labios en un corto beso, el que dejo a Kid de piedra. Un hombre lo había besado. Mierda. Ese puto médico lo había besado. Mierda. Y ahora estaba solo - ¡Me cago en su puta madre! - rápidamente salió de la habitación, pero no logro verlo por ningún lado. Pues esté prácticamente había salido de ahí como alma que llevaba el diablo, porque a pesar de que a Law le gustaba el peligro, tampoco era precisamente un suicida, sabía que una vez él otro asimilara lo ocurrido, lo molería a golpes. Por lo que corrió sin parar hasta llegar a un lugar el cual considero seguro.

- Vaya ¿Que te trae por aquí?

- Hola... Robín – Law avanzo hasta acostarse en el diván que estaba en una esquina, y luego miro a la mujer de cabello y ojos negros que lo miraba con curiosidad – Hoy ha sido una noche divertida.

- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? - preguntó la pelinegra con un tono divertido.

- Bese a un tipo en el almacén de trauma.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es un juego.

- Uno peligroso al parecer.

- Sí, estoy seguro que ahora debe estar puteandome de lo lindo.

- Doctor Trafalgar – la mujer llamada Robín se acerco quedando a su lado – Estás feliz.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Si.

Puede que ella tuviera razón, no por nada era su psicóloga y única amiga. Pero no mucho le servía la felicidad, pues esta siempre se le había ido de las manos, ya sea por culpa de él mismo o por culpa de aquél hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

(1) Participación especial de Chibita Sloth otra vez, gracias =D

(2) Esta vendría siendo la misma que Apoo utiliza en su ataque contra Kizaru.

(3) Slaughter significa masacre en ingles, y es el nombre del grupo de Kid, el grupo que originalmente canta "No Giving Up" es Crossfade.

(4) Por lo general el tiempo que la persona debe estar inconsciente para tener un TCE leve es de treinta minutos, pero aquí lo alargue un poco.

(5) Como explique en el capitulo pasado, Law utiliza el término "ya" como señor, aquí haré que lo use solo con cierto tipos de persona, que serían aquellos que le llamen la atención, los demás serán simplemente señores o señoritas :3

(6) Bueno, muchos se preguntarán porque no escogí la cardiología para Law, y en vez de eso elegí la neurocirugía, ese tema... se verá más adelante ._.

(7) Por lo que tengo entendido, el apellido de Shirohige es Edward... si se toma sentido al orden como los japoneses escriben los nombres, pero preferí usar su nombre Newgate para el apellido w.

(8) No estoy segura si es posible sufrir una lesión lumbar incompleta, pero, con el perdón de la medicina, improvisare ._.

(9) Por lo general se administra un medicamento llamado metilprednisolona, el cual ayuda considerablemente a la recuperación de pacientes a quienes se les administró el medicamento durante las primeras 8 horas posteriores a la lesión.

(10) Bueno, si se preguntan de dónde saque el apellido de Thatch, simple, en la película de Atlantis de Disney, el protagonista se llama Thatch Milo :3

**Notas de Autor:** Yap, por si no quedo claro, que es lo más probable, Luffy no esta completamente ciego, digamos que ve como vería una persona en la oscuridad, apenas y distingue figuras, ni hablar de colores. En cuento a Nami y su perdida de memoria, puede que la saque un poco de personaje, pero solo será por unos capítulos. Kid no es homofóbico, aunque lo parezca, solamente no le agrada que le den ese tipo de tratos a él. Por último, el hombre misterioso que nombro Law... le daré un premio a quien me diga quien es :3 Besos!

Atte. Lacrimosa Azul.


	4. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje, así como la serie One Piece me pertenece, todo es autoría de Oda Eiichiro.

**Nota de Autor: **Antes de comenzar el capitulo debo aclarar algo, por si alguien lo piensa, este fic no tendrá un Kid/Nami, puede parecer así, pero no es esa mi intención, así que respiren xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Recuerdos.<strong>

_"Te amo, te odio, no puedo estar cerca de ti  
>Te respiro, te saboreo, no puedo vivir sin ti<em>

_Simplemente no puedo aguantar más,_

_esta vida de soledad_

_Siempre... Siempre... Siempre..."_

**Always – Saliva (1)**

08:26 am - Raftel, Mariejois – Hospital Drum.

Después de aburrirse de las preguntas de su amiga Nico Robin, el carismático doctor Trafalgar Law se dirigió al segundo subterráneo del Hospital Drum, para ser más precisos, al antiguo deposito de cadáveres, decidido a buscar la compañía de alguien que lo escuchara sin interrumpirlo cada dos por tres.

- Debí venir aquí en primer lugar – Law cerró la puerta con llave, quitándose su bata blanca y dejándola caer al suelo, quedando vestido solo con camiseta y pantalón de algodón de color azul, para luego subirse sobre una de las desgastadas camillas que habían sido olvidadas en la sala, acostándose a lo largo de esta – Sabes, Eustass-ya sabía bastante bien.

- …. - su interlocutor guardó silencio.

- ¿Cómo habría sido besarle como era debido? - Se estremeció. Aún podía sentir el gusto a sangre y peligro que había probado en los labios de Kid.

- … - otra vez no obtuvo respuesta.

- La puerta está cerrada... no habrá inconveniente ¿verdad? - con lentitud introdujo su mano derecha bajo sus pantalones y acaricio su zona intima, mientras que con la izquierda tocaba sus labios.

- … - no hubo objeción. Law comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las caricias al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Y tal como esperaba, lo vio – Eustass-ya...

Frente a él, con la misma mirada cargada de odio que había visto en la sala de espera, estaba el pelirrojo, quien avanzó con seguridad hasta quedar al borde de la camilla.

- No eres real – lo sabía. Pero aún siendo una fantasía en su retorcida cabeza, sintió la presión en su cuerpo cuando Kid se subió sobre él hasta quedar a horcajadas, dejando que el calor que el otro irradiaba lo inundara – No estás aquí - irremediablemente se perdió dentro de aquel ensueño.

En ese momento la realidad dejó de funcionar para él, siendo consumido por el miedo y la excitación al sentir claramente el contacto brusco de la mano derecha de Kid sobre su cuello, el cual envolvió con sus grandes dedos, no con la intensión de ahorcarlo, si no solo para ejercer control. Rápidamente, soltó su miembro y usó ambas manos para evitar que el otro lo lastimara, pero al final no logró mover al pelirrojo ni un centímetro, y eso que éste usaba una sola mano.

- No eres más que una puta – le encaró Kid - ¿Así te gusta verdad? - Law no respondió, ya que ahora el pelirrojo había dejado de apretar su cuello para meter algunos de sus dedos en la boca del moreno – Ahí tienes, chupa todo lo que quieras.

- Mmmm... - Claro que lo hizo, eso y más. Con glotonería lamió los juguetones dedos, para después morder con fuerza la piel. Quería volver a sentir el sabor de la sangre, y cuando lo consiguió chupó con más ahínco aquellos intrusos que profanaban su boca con brusquedad - ¡Agghh!

Kid, utilizando su mano libre, había apretado con fuerza los testículos de Law, el cual no sabía cuando el cantante se había colado bajo su pantalón. Pero le agrado, aquel toque brusco y demandante lo estaba volviendo loco. Ya podía sentir el clímax.

_- ¿Quieres más?_

- ¿Ah? - de repente la voz de Kid había sonado distinta, y no solo eso. Quien acariciaba su cuerpo ya no era más Eustass Kid, era aquel hombre (2) que tanto aborrecía, tanto como a él mismo.

_- Siempre te portas bien Law – _susurró aquella voz – _Mereces un premio ¡Es tu dulce favorito!_

- Mierda – Law abrió los ojos, rompiendo su fantasía transformada en sueño. No estaba Kid, ni tampoco aquel hombre, lo único que quedaba era una molesta erección, y el desbocado latir de su corazón – Soy patético ¿Verdad?

- … - su reservado compañero seguía sin decir una palabra.

- Realmente... - reanudó el trato que había estado dando a su entrepierna antes de ponerse a fantasear con el salvaje chico – Soy – acariciándose desesperadamente – Patético – hasta que sintió su tibia esencia llenar su mano y frías lágrimas caer por su rostro – hmmm … ahhhh.

- … - todo quedó en silencio por parte de ambos ocupantes.

El joven doctor se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que la sensación de hormigueo abandonara sus muslos y su respiración se calmara. Luego, se quitó el pantalón que había quedado con una clara evidencia incriminatoria y se dirigió a lavarse las manos y su zona intima en el baño que estaba en el fondo de la habitación. Finalmente cambió la prenda arruinada y volvió a colocarse su bata blanca. Si mal no recordaba, tenía que hacer una ronda dentro de poco.

- Bueno, sabes que confió en ti, así que ni una palabra de esto a nadie – habló el pelinegro a su silencioso acompañante – Brook-ya.

- … - aquel llamado Brook siguió sin responder. Después de todo, solo era el viejo esqueleto que Shirohige había traído de la universidad donde había dictado cátedra hace tantos años atrás.

* * *

><p>08:35 am - Raftel, Mariejois – Hospital Drum.<p>

En otro lugar del Hospital Drum, Marco se encontraba esperando afuera del quirofano donde su padre atendía a su viejo y querido amigo Thatch. Deseaba estar ahí adentro, pero apenas había puesto un pie en el recinto, escuchó la autoritaria voz de su padre exigiéndole que se retirara.

- ¿Por qué? - no lo entendía, había estado ahí con él y no pudo reconocerlo. Se sentía fatal por ello, y los recuerdos que atormentaban su mente no ayudaban para nada.

**~FlashBack~**

- ¡Hola! - saludó amistosamente un niño de unos once años, cabello castaño arreglado hacia atrás y con una radiante sonrisa – Somos compañeros de salón, mi nombre es Thatch.

- Buenas – respondió un chico de su misma edad, de cabello rubio y curioso peinado que lo asemejaba a una piña – Yo soy Marco, me mude a esta ciudad hace poco.

- Por eso no te había visto antes – aquel llamado Thatch miraba fijamente al chico nuevo – Mmmm... me gusta tu peinado, es super raro.

- Gracias... creo.

- ¡Jajajaja! Oye, seamos amigos ¿si?

- Esta bien.

- Genial... a todo esto ¿Tienes dinero que me prestes?

- … - Marco se quedó mudo y con expresión dubitativa.

- Vamos, te lo devolveré – le prometió con gesto solemne - si no es ahora, será cuando estemos más grande, para ese entonces seré millonario.

- Si tú lo dices.

**~Fin del FlashBack~**

Marco sonrió. Al final, Thatch sólo cumplió la parte en la que sería millonario, porque el dinero prestado nunca más lo vio, y no sólo lo que le dio aquella vez, fue algo que se siguió repitiendo. Pero no se arrepentía de nada, pues siempre lo habían pasado bien.

**~FlashBack~**

- ¡Estoy muerto! - se quejó casi sin aliento un muchacho de unos 16 años con cabello castaño en tupe, tirado en la fría cancha de baloncesto mientras miraba embobado el cielo nocturno – Ya es tarde.

- Cielos Thatch - Marco se dejo caer a su lado mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la parte baja de su camiseta - Fuiste tú el que insistió en jugar.

- Si... pero creo que jugar en toda la cancha fue mala idea.

- Ni que lo digas.

- Pero fue divertido, ni siquiera note que ya era de noche.

- Te lo dije varias veces.

- ¿En serio? No te escuche.

- Si, te lo dije cada vez que te anote puntos, y teniendo en cuenta que te aplaste, fueron varias veces.

- Restregarme tu victoria es cruel.

- Si no te pusieras a lucirte cada vez que una de esas chicas pasaba corriendo me hubieras alcanzado.

- Puede ser... ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa? No quiero irme apestando en el autobús.

- No cambies el tema – suspiró con resignación – Pero no hay problema.

- Genial, me gusta ir a tu casa, tu padre me cae bien.

- También le agradas a él.

- Porque somos como hermanos ¡ Abrázame!

- ¡No! - fue muy tarde, Thatch se le había tirado encima - ¡Estas pegajoso!

- No seas tímido, Marco-chan, yo también te amo.

- ¡ Quítate!

**~Fin del FlashBack~**

Con la cantidad de veces que Thatch se había ido a quedar a su casa, Marco optó por habilitar una habitación permanente para él, con la aprobación de su padre, el cual estaba encantado. Después de todo, no era muy difícil tomarle cariño al castaño. Aunque varias veces se vio tentado a darle un buen puñetazo en toda la cara.

**~FlashBack~**

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? - Marco estaba incomodo, no sólo su tono de voz lo demostraba, su rostro daba claras señales de sentirse fuera de lugar.

- Celebramos – Thatch que ahora lucia una cuidada barba, le alcanzó una botella de cerveza.

- No hay motivos para celebrar ¡ Reprobé una materia!

- ¿Y eso qué importa?

- Claro que importa.

- ¿De verdad creías que siempre aprobarías todos tus ramos en la universidad?

- Mi padre lo hizo.

- Pero tu papá es otro cuento, además él dijo que está bien.

- Para mi no lo está.

- Marco, sé que es difícil, pero hombre, relájate.

- Lo haré quedar mal.

- Bueno, si te interesa mi opinión, yo no lo creo – el castaño se llevó su botella a la boca y terminó de un solo trago el contenido – Tú eres su orgullo.

- Lo sé – imitando a su amigo, el rubio tomó un trago – Pero...

- ¡Vamos! Tú podrías salir a bailar desnudo en televisión y él seguirá orgulloso de ti.

- ¡Mohahahaha! - No pudo evitarlo, Thatch siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa – Si tú me acompañas, puede que lo piense.

- ¿De verdad lo harías? - eso si que le había hecho ilusión, el brillo de sus ojos no mentían.

- … - Marco solo sonrió y volvió a tomar un trago – No.

**~Fin del FlashBack~**

No negaría que se había sorprendido al escuchar de su padre que Thatch lo había ido a ver en busca de un especialista en oftalmología. Tampoco ocultaría el miedo que sintió cuando volvieron a hablar por teléfono, pero en todos esos años Thatch no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo un hombre sincero y alegre, algo desubicado en algunas ocasiones, como comprobó cuando le habló con lujos de detalle de su relación con un lindo muchacho que derretía su corazón. Pero aún era una persona única y sobre todo buena. Al contrario de él, que al entrar a estudiar medicina, se enfoco solo en eso, y las veces que podía ver a su amigo fueron pocas, y cuando comenzó a trabajar dejaron de verse. Si no fuera por las pocas llamadas, postales, mails y noticias que escuchaba de su padre no hubiera sabido nunca que el castaño había triunfado en el mundo de los negocios hasta tener su propio banco.

- ¿Por qué? - era lo único que podía decir. Los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho lo mareaban. Quería que su amigo viviera, pero el médico en él le decía que eso no ocurriría – Mierda – el pitido de su beeper (3) lo había vuelto a la realidad. Cuando vio el mensaje recordó algo que se había perdido en los rincones de su memoria; su cita con el especialista al cual había dejado plantado en el Baratie, y que por lo visto se encontraba molesto y venía en camino.

* * *

><p>09:13 am - Raftel, Mariejois – Hospital Drum.<p>

Caminando con cara de pocos amigos, y mascullando algunos insultos, Eustass Kid avanzaba hacía el interior del hospital tras haber estado buscando durante casi una hora por el recinto y sus alrededores a cierto pelinegro, y si no fuera por la llamada de Killer avisándole que iba a ser necesaria su presencia en la habitación de la chica accidentada, aún estaría dando vueltas por ahí.

- Esta me la pagas – estaba que no se aguantaba ni él mismo. No solo había dejado que un hombre lo besara, si no que se quedó congelado como un grandísimo idiota sin poder reaccionar a tiempo y cobrárselas. Y ahora, lo único que quería era golpear al causante de su rabia hasta cansarse, pero sobre todo hasta borrarle la maldita sonrisa – Puto médico.

- _Eso es imposible Eustass-ya, tu magnetismo es demasiado poderoso –_ Aquellas palabras taladraban su cabeza una y otra vez, produciendo un cosquilleo en sus labios al recordar lo que había acontecido después de escuchar semejante estupidez.

- Magnetismo y una mierda – llegó a uno de los elevadores y presionó el botón para subir al tercer piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron entro y presiono el botón para ir a la tercera planta. Tan concentrado iba en su mundo que no notó la mirada curiosa de Nico Robin, la jefa del área de psicología, tampoco notó los susurros de Keimi, quien iba repasando con concentración la ficha de su próxima paciente y menos los sollozos ahogados de la otra persona que se encontraba entre ellos, el cual era un muchacho de piel bronceada, cabello negro y rizado atado en una coleta, labios gruesos y una larga nariz.

- Tercer piso – anunció una voz mecánica mientras las puertas se abrían - Urgencias.

Nico Robin fue la primera en salir, seguida de Keimi y Eustass Kid. El único que quedó en el ascensor fue el narizón, que una vez se vio solo comenzó a llorar.

- _Pobrecillo_ – pensó la pelinegra, ya que no solo había estado atenta al pelirrojo, también estuvo al tanto del sufrimiento del otro chico, pero ahora lo importante era la chica de la habitación 3306. Robin abrió la puerta dejando que los otros dos entraran, y cerrándola al final.

- Gracias por venir aún cuando no es su responsabilidad, Eustass-san – habló con sinceridad la pelinegra mientras que se colocaba frente a la cama de Nami junto a Keimi, al mismo tiempo que Kid se sentaba en una silla al lado de un sombrío Killer, el cual había estado esperando junto a la inconsciente chica desde hace un rato – Soy la doctora Nico Robin, encargada del caso de Dorobo Nami-san, junto al doctor Trafalgar Law ... al cual tengo entendido ya conoció.

- Si – el tono que ocupó la mujer para decir lo último le molesto, especialmente por su expresión divertida. Apretó los puños y trató de mantener la calma – Vaya al grano, doctora.

- Está bien – Nico Robin cambió su sonrisa por un semblante más serio – Como ya sabe, debido al traumatismo craneoencefálico que sufrió esta joven, ahora sufre amnesia retrograda, por lo que sus recuerdos de los últimos años están suprimidos, y en este momento ella cree tener quince años.

- Eso ya me lo explicaron, lo que quiero saber es porque se me dijo que yo sería su responsable.

- Bueno, eso en parte es mi culpa – confesó Robin, ganándose una mala mirada de parte de Kid – Yo asumí que usted era su pariente, y dado a que Nami-san parece recordarlo de alguna manera, lo recomendé a usted para que cuide de ella mientras pasa esta crisis.

- Yo a ella no la conozco.

- Le creo Eustass-san, pero los recuerdos de esta chica están algo confusos – Robin tomo la ficha que Keimi sostenía – no solo ha olvidado los últimos años de su vida, también ha construido una nueva realidad en torno a usted.

- Ya le dije que yo nunca la había visto – Kid habló con un tono más alto de lo normal, sin gritar pero dando claros signos molestia - Lo que dice usted no tiene sentido.

- En realidad si lo tiene – lo interrumpió Killer, el cual había estado callado desde que habían llegado, llamando la atención de los presentes – Después de todo eres una figura publica, y además yo si conozco a esta chica.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó amenazadoramente el pelirrojo.

- Es compañera de cuarto de mi hermana menor – el rubio estaba incomodo, pues ya veía venir una de las rabietas de su amigo, y eso que no sabía el gran problema en el que se había metido – Para mi cumpleaños pasado Sadi la trajo ¿No te acuerdas?

- Entonces es tu problema – Kid se levantó de la silla dispuesto a irse pero Robin lo detuvo.

- Eustass-san, entiendo que no quiera cargar con una responsabilidad como esta, pero Nami-san de verdad lo necesita, y solo será por unas semanas.

- Aunque sea por unos días, mi respuesta seguirá siendo no.

- Tendrás que hacerlo – insistió esta vez Killer.

- He dicho que no.

- ¿No hay nada que lo haga cambiar de opinión? - Robin no lo dejaría ir así como así, aún tenía formas para obligarlo, pero quería que el hombre cooperara – Lo único que le pido es que venga a verla durante toda esta semana, por favor.

- No soy una persona caritativa.

- Nunca he pensado eso, pero entienda que usted ya esta involucrado con ella, tiene que hacerse responsable.

- ¿Responsable ?

- ¿No se ha enterado? - Robin lo miró con incredulidad – Un reportaje completo sobre el accidente salió en el noticiero de esta mañana.

- Pero yo no fui el responsable ni tampoco la lastime a ella.

- Ese no es el problema – Killer miro fijamente a Kid – Alguien tomó fotos del momento en el que tratabas de sacar a la chica de su auto, también de cuando te subiste a la ambulancia para acompañarla hasta acá y para empeorar, hay fotos y un vídeo de tu pelea con el chico que dijo ser su novio ¿Entiendes ahora? La gente pensara que es tu amante, y ni hablar del hecho de que te expusiste a un escándalo como este ¿Sabes cuantas veces me llamó Crocodile? Esta furioso, odia este tipo de cosas – el rubio sacó el celular de Kid, con el que se había quedado después de quitárselo antes del accidente con el novio de Nami - También tienes llamadas perdidas de tu abuelo.

- … - milagrosamente Kid guardó silencio. Entendía el enfado de su manager, pues a él tampoco le gustaba hacer noticia por ese tipo de cosas, pero con toda la franqueza del mundo, le importaba muy poco que Crocodile estuviera cabreado con él, no era ni sería la primera vez. Su problema era su abuelo, porque entre todas las personas del mundo, no le hacía gracia tenerlo enojado – No fue mi culpa.

- Nadie lo esta culpando Eustass-san, pero en el estado de Nami-san no es aconsejable que este expuesta a estas situaciones.

- ¿Y cree que viniendo a verla todos los días no es lo mismo? La gente hablara de ella de todas formas.

- Entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero lo importante ahora es su estabilidad mental y emocional, en la cual usted es pieza clave. Yo me comprometo a hablar con su manager y con quien haga falta para solucionar esto. Sólo venga a verla por unas semanas, no pido nada más.

-_ Vamos, ve el lado positivo, así me puedes ver más seguido_ – Kid gruño ¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso ahora?

- Sólo por dos semanas.

- Trato hecho – Robin sonrió triunfal y le entregó unos documentos en el que se estipulaba que él aceptaba ser el tutor de Nami mientras estuviera amnésica. Sólo quedaba que el pelirrojo lo firmara.

* * *

><p>09:22 am - Raftel, Mariejois – Hospital Drum.<p>

Después de haber sido abandonado por Marco en el pasillo, Luffy había dejado el tercer piso del hospital, y tras casí una hora de aventura, ahora se encontraba en el primer piso, aún cuando lo más lógico hubiera sido estar con Ace en esos momentos, decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar, necesitaba despejarse y no estar pensando constantemente en que su hermano estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, así como tampoco recordar cosas que le hacían sentirse como el peor de los hermanos.

**~FlashBack~**

- ¡Luffy! - Ace buscaba a su hermano por el departamento, siendo el comedor su ultima parada, totalmente extrañado de no encontrarlo, pues el menor jamás salia solo y había visto a Chouchou en su cama durmiendo - ¿Dónde te metiste?

- Aquí – Escuchó la voz, pero no supo de donde venía.

- ¿Dónde estás? - por más que miraba no podía encontrarlo - ¡Ah! - gritó asustado cuando sintió un agarre en su pierna - ¿Pero qué...?

- Estoy aquí – el brazo de su hermano salia por debajo de la mesa que era cubierta por un mantel que lo ocultaba – Lo siento, no quise asustarte

- ¿Qué haces ahí abajo? - El pecoso se agachó hasta poder ver a Luffy, el cual estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y lo miraba entre divertido y culpable.

- Mmm nada, solo quería esta un rato solo.

- Tienes una habitación para eso ¡no me asustes! – el mayor le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza en modo de regaño, hubiera sido más fuerte, pero creía saber porque el otro estaba triste - ¿Estas molesto?

- No, es que... bueno, da lo mismo donde este, todo se ve igual.

- Entiendo – claramente estaba molesto, lo estaba desde hace uno días, cuando recibió la respuesta de una prestigiosa universidad de gastronomía, la cual rechazaba la solicitud de ingreso del menor por sus limitaciones - Habrán otras.

- Pero yo quería ir ahí – suspiró con resignación – Tal vez deba buscar otra cosa.

- ¿No querías estudiar gastronomía? No te rindas.

- Sólo quería porque me gusta la comida.

- No es sólo eso, eres bueno cocinando. Tienes buen olfato y un gusto único ¿recuerdas lo que Bon-chan dijo?

- Es nuestra "tía", así que no cuenta, además no importa que tenga buen gusto u olfato, ni que se me ocurran buenos platos, mientras no vea bien no me dejarán entrar, y cada vez estoy peor.

- ¿Y si te curas?

- No hay cura.

- ¿Y si la hubiera?

- Ace, cuando algo se rompe ya no tiene solución.

**~Fin del FlashBack~**

Se arrepentía de haber dicho eso. Pero aún cuando lo seguía creyendo, no quería que se aplicara a su hermano, él no podía estar roto. Daría lo que fuera porque eso no ocurriera, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, eso habían dicho los doctores, solo quedaba esperar, pero no podía quedarse quieto esperando.

- Si Chouchou estuviera aquí esto sería más fácil – se quejó el moreno mientras usaba sus manos para guiarse por una pared. Había intentado caminar por el centro del pasillo pero chocó con varias personas en su búsqueda de la salida del hospital – Disculpe, señor ¿me puede decir donde queda la salida?

- ¿Señor? - contestó molesta una voz - ¿Es que me estas tomando el pelo? ¡Señorita para ti!

- S-señorita – Luffy trató de enfocar su vista, pero era inútil, lo poco que podía distinguir de la persona a la que había preguntado le recordaba más a un hombre que a una mujer – ¿Puede decirme donde esta la salida?

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a pedirme perdón? - se quejó dolida la misteriosa mujer.

- Lo siento, ahora, ¿Dónde queda la salida?

- ¡Eres idiota! - realmente parecía enojada – ¡Está ahí!

Y lo vio, por decirlo de algún modo. Frente a él, un sector se encontraba más iluminado que el resto del lugar, lo cual era debido a la luz natural que provenía del exterior.

- Gracias señorita – Luffy no espero respuesta, simplemente se alejó de la mujer de cabello anaranjado y frondoso, labios gruesos y ojos pequeños, la jefa de las enfermeras del Hospital Drum; Curly Dadan – Al fin – se sentía orgulloso de si mismo. Era la primera vez desde que su ceguera había progresado tanto que lograba desplazarse en un lugar nuevo sin tanto problema, lastima que había celebrado antes de tiempo, ignorando olímpicamente las escaleras que estaban a unos pasos de donde él se encontraba - ¡Ahh!

El vuelco que sintió en su estómago al perder el piso donde caminaba lo asusto, suerte que no alcanzo a rodar por las escaleras, pues en ese preciso momento una firme mano lo agarró de su brazo izquierdo evitando ese penoso accidente.

- Debes fijarte por donde caminas – le regaño un hombre vestido de traje oscuro, sin corbata, con los primeros botones de su camisa blanca desabrochados y lentes de sol negros, los cuales hacían resaltar su brillante cabello rojo. Aunque para Luffy todos esos detalles solo eran una gran sombra.

- Lo siento – el moreno se soltó del agarre y como pudo trató de buscar la baranda para bajar por la escalera.

- No puedes ver ¿verdad? - el pelirrojo se quitó los lentes, dejando ver tres cicatrices en su ojo izquierdo.

- ¿He? - el chico se detuvo ante esas palabras - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque se nota ¿Eres paciente de este hospital?

- No, vine a ver a mi hermano que esta aquí desde ayer.

- Entonces no deberías estar solo en un lugar que no conoces.

- No me gustan los hospitales.

- Aún así, lo que haces es peligroso – el hombre volvió a tomar su brazo – Ven conmigo.

- No debo ir con desconocidos – Luffy estaba nervioso, algo tenía la voz de aquel extraño que hacía vibrar todo su cuerpo.

- Tienes un punto, pero soy médico, y no puedo dejarte dando vueltas solo.

- Estaré bien, ya me memorice los tres primeros pisos del edificio.

- ¿Todos?

- Si, solo me queda afuera – intentó soltarse nuevamente, pero no lo consiguió – ¡Suéltame!

- No – la forma en que lo dijo fue suficiente para no dejar replica alguna - ¿En qué piso esta tu hermano?

- En el tercero – Eso bastó para que el menor se viera arrastrado por el otro hombre – Espera.

Todos los pedidos por detenerse fueron ignorados, y el pelinegro se vio arrastrado por donde había venido, lo cual realmente lo frustro, ya que en menos de cinco minutos, lo que a él le demoro casi una hora en avanzar se fue a la basura.

- ¿Cuál es la habitación? - le cuestionó el mayor después de haber entrado en el elevador.

- No lo sé - el había seguido a Otohime cuando entraron a ver a Ace, por lo que no se interesó en saber eso – Pero se cuanto tengo que caminar y por donde para llegar

- ¿De verdad lo memorizaste todo?

- Ya te dije que si, yo no miento.

- Entonces guíame – las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Luffy estuvo a punto de salir hasta que la voz que anunciaba los pisos informó el correspondiente.

- Segundo Piso – con lentitud se giró para enfrentar a su acompañante – Quirofanos - Partos.

- ¡Dahahahahaha! - el sujeto comenzó a reír a carcajadas tras ver al pelinegro con la cara roja y las mejillas hinchadas quien como pudo retrocedió hasta el fondo del elevador – Por poco.

- ¡Eso es trampa!

- Lo siento – realmente no parecía sentirlo, pues seguía riendo – Pero te vez muy gracioso.

- ¿Akagami? - el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza encontrándose con Marco, el cual lucia pálido y ojeroso.

- Hasta que te encuentro – su tono de voz dejaba ver cierto enfado – Te estuve esperando tres horas ¡Tres horas!

- Olvide llamarte - Marco entró al ascensor con une expresión de cansancio, y presiono el botón para el quinto piso - ¿Luffy-san? ¿Qué hace aquí? - el rubio se sorprendió cuando noto al menor justo en el momento en que las puertas se cerraron.

-Voy de vuelta a la habitación de Ace – respondió el pelinegro.

- ¿Se conocen? - preguntó Akagami.

- Es el hermano de uno de mis pacientes – El pelirrojo miró con atención al chico, como si ahora fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- ¿Has sabido algo de Thatch? - el ascensor de detuvo avisando el piso correspondiente.

- Si... hace unos momentos su operación terminó.

- ¿Cómo esta?¿Puedo verlo?

- Aún no, se encuentra estable, pero está en cuidados intensivos, por ahora es mejor que vuelvas con tu hermano – Marco colocó su mano en el borde de la compuerta, evitando que se cerrará – Vamos, te acompañare.

- Está bien.

- Yo llevaré a Luffy de vuelta, tú espérame en mi consulta.

- Oye Marco ¿Estás bien? No tienes muy buena cara, digo, peor del careto que siempre traes.

- No molestes, sólo estoy cansado - fue lo último que escuchó de su compañero, quien se bajo junto al chico, dejando solo al pelirrojo con rumbo al quinto piso.

- Cansado.. ni siquiera sabes mentir.

No hubo necesidad de preguntar más, lo comprendió rápidamente, incluso cuando el otro aparentaba que todo estaba bien, Akagami pudo notar que Marco se estaba desmoronando, pero eso no parecía detenerlo, ya que el rubio siguió avanzando.

- ¿Es amigo tuyo? - cuestionó Luffy una vez las puertas del ascensor se hubieran cerrado y caminaban hacia la sala de espera - ¿Es doctor?

- Desgraciadamente … y si, es doctor – por un instante el mayor pareció recapacitar – Olvida lo primero que dije – no tenía caso hablar de eso con un extraño – A todo esto Luffy-san ¿Por qué estaba con él?

- Lo encontré abajo, en la salida del hospital.

- ¿Qué hacía ahí?

- No me gusta este lugar, y necesitaba respirar otro aire, es difícil ver a Ace así... digo... usted me entiende.

- Si, pero es peligroso – Marco abrió la puerta que conectaba la sala de espera con el pasillo donde estaban ingresados los pacientes – Por aquí.

- Gracias – Luffy pasó a través de la puerta – Eso ya me lo dijeron – era cansador escuchar el mismo cuento, no era un niño pequeño y había logrado llegar sin problema - ¡Auch! - aunque el chocar con personas y cosas era algo común para él - ¿Qué sucede? - se llevó una mano a la nariz, la cual le dolía un poco tras colisionar con la amplia espalda de Marco.

- No te muevas de aquí, vuelvo en seguida.

- ¿Es Ace?¿Doctor? - suspiró. Otra vez lo había dejado solo.

- Doctora Sloth ¿Qué le sucedió? - preguntó a la interna que estaba sentada en el piso del pasillo, y siendo sincero, la hubiera ignorado si no fuera por el leve sollozo y la bolsa con gel helado que la chica tenia en su mejilla.

- Es mi culpa – respondió ella tratando de ocultar las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué cosa?

**~FlashBack~**

- ¿Es usted pariente de Roronoa Zoro-san?

- No, soy Ichimonji Koushiro, el padre de la chica que acompañaba a este joven – el hombre que hablaba llevaba puesto un kimono verde, era alto, usaba anteojos redondos y su cabello era canoso. Pero lo más característico era una sonrisa que demostraba serenidad.

- Entiendo – apenas había podido articular dicha palabra. Desde el primer año de medicina en la universidad, les habían preparado para dar este tipo de noticias, pero en practica las cosas eran distintas.

- Doctora, no tienes que preocuparse, ya hable con el doctor Dracule Mihawk – Eso la sorprendió. No sólo por que su superior le hubiera quitado ese penoso momento, si no también por la actitud del hombre frente a ella, que aún cuando se notaba que había llorado, le había entregado una sonrisa llena de amabilidad - ¿Puedo pasar a ver a Zoro-kun?

- Si, él esta sedado en este momento, pero no hay problema.

- Muchas gracias doctora – El hombre entró en la habitación del peliverde, y tal como había dicho la mujer junto a él, éste se encontraba plácidamente dormido. Koushiro se colocó a los pies de la cama, mientras que la doctora se acercó al paciente para controlar sus signos nuevamente - ¿Sabe él lo que ocurrió?

- No, el doctor Mihawk ordenó que lo sedarán tras un cuadro de angustia y...

- ¿Qué es lo que debo saber doctora? - la voz de Zoro interrumpió el relato de la castaña, la cual se congelo.

- Debes calmarte – habló el hombre mayor con el mismo gesto sereno.

- Sensei... ¿Dónde esta Kuina? - cuando el chico volvió a hablar, dirigió su vista hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado – Contésteme doctora.

- Zoro-kun, escúchame – el anciano se aproximó y colocó su mano en el hombro del joven – Debes ser fuerte... Kuina... ya no está con nosotros.

Zoro empalideció más de lo que ya estaba. Se negaba a creerlo, aún cuando sabía que su maestro no le mentiría en algo así, le fue imposible aceptar esa realidad abrumadora. Kuina significaba mucho para él, y el sólo pensar que ya no estaría le hizo derramar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, las cuales quemaban su piel.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? - su voz tembló - Ese hombre dijo que usted la buscaría.

- Lo siento mucho Roronoa-san – la doctora Sloth hablaba con la verdad, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, habían sido ordenes de Mihawk.

- ¿Usted lo sabía?

- S-si – con culpa cerro los ojos – Yo decreté la hora de su fallecimiento.

- ¡Detente Zoro! - el grito del anciano fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en su rostro, lo cual la hizo retroceder unos pasos. Al abrir los ojos noto como su mejilla ardía tras recibir una bofetada del joven que se encontraba en cama.

- Largo – la orden denotaba odio, y la chica no necesito escucharla una segunda vez para salir de ahí.

**~Fin del FlashBack~**

- No fue tu culpa – la consoló Marco – Debías seguir ordenes, y en su estado no tenías otra opción.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

- Doctor – le llamó Luffy desde atrás – ¿Podemos ir donde Ace?

- Está bien, doctora Sloth, con su permiso.

- No se preocupe doctor, gracias por escucharme – los dos hombres se alejaron de la mujer con rumbo a la habitación de Ace.

- Estoy sorprendido – comentó Luffy.

- ¿Sorprendido?

- No pensé que los doctores llorarán.

- ¿Por qué no? Somos personas después de todo.

- Pero es la primera vez que oigo llorar a uno, por lo general, cuando mis hermanos y yo íbamos a ver a un médico eramos nosotros los que llorábamos.

- Bueno, la mayoría respetamos un código, pero hay veces en que las situaciones nos superan.

- ¿Usted lo respeta siempre?

- Siempre – lo dijo con seguridad y orgullo, lo que causo una sonrisa en el menor, pues el recordaba claramente cuando había sido abandonado por él en este mismo pasillo.

- ¡Doctor Marco! - el grito de Otohime los alerto – Venga rápido.

Quedaban pocos pasos para llegar a la habitación de Ace, lo que le permitió estar ahí en unos segundos, pasando al lado Shirahoshi y su madre, hasta llegar al lado de Kaya.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - Marco miraba el monitor que producía un pitido insistentemente, alertando la irregularidad de los latidos del moreno.

- Su presión bajo, y esta sufriendo arritmia – la chica había iniciado las compresiones cardíacas.

- Déjame a mi – el rubio tomó su lugar y comenzó a presionar con ambas manos en el centro del tórax, sobre el esternón de Ace – Trae el desfibrilador y llama a Vista.

- En seguida – la chica despareció de la habitación y por un segundo casi choca con Luffy, quien se encontraba en la puerta.

- Luffy – la mayor de las mujeres tomo la mano del muchacho.

- ¿Qué sucede Otohime? - estaba aterrado, se escuchaba claramente en su voz.

- No debes temer, Ace estará bien.

- Marco – Vista había regresado junto con la rubia quien traía el desfibrilador - Kaya, dame las paletas – ordenó el recién llegado a la chica – Tú sigue con las compresiones – le indicó a su amigo - Carga a 300.

- Listo.

- Uno, dos, tres ¡despejen!

- Nada – Marco siguió ejerciendo presión.

- Vuelve a cargar.

- Vamos Ace, tienes que volver – el rubio no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir al pecoso tan fácilmente – No vas a irte ¿Me oyes?

Era demasiado lento. El tiempo para Luffy se volvió pesado, los segundos pasaban lentamente y él no era capaz de expresar palabra alguna. Jamás se había sentido así, le costaba respirar. Quería creer en lo que Marco le había dicho, que su hermano estaría bien.

- Listo.

- Uno, dos, tres ¡despejen!

El sonido del pitido cambio a uno más tranquilo, y todos dejaron escapar el aire que habían estado conteniendo.

- Está estable – anunció el rubio mirando a Luffy.

- Pensé... que lo perdía.

- Luffy-san, mi mamá tenía razón, Ace-san es fuerte – Shirahoshi tomó la mano libre del menor como una muestra de apoyo – Estoy segura que él y Thatch-san saldrán de esta.

- Tu amiga tiene razón – Marco suspiró, eso había estado cerca.

- Doctor Newgate, puede venir conmigo un momento – Vista ni tiempo de responder le dio – Doctora Kaya, este atenta.

- ¡Si! - la chica respondió con fuerza.

- Creí que se me detendría el corazón – habló con nerviosismo la pelirosa una vez que los médicos dejaron la sala.

- Shirahoshi no digas esas cosas – le regañó su madre, aunque debía reconocer que por poco le había pasado lo mismo.

- Quiero que despierte ya ¿Lo hará? - con cuidado se acerco al lugar donde recordaba que se encontraba la silla, al lado de la cama de su hermano, necesitaba sentarse o se desplomaría ahí mismo.

- Sin duda, este hospital cuenta con buenos especialista, y como la joven dijo, se nota que Ace-san es una persona fuerte.

Lo era, tanto Ace como Thatch eran fuertes, eso Luffy lo sabía. Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que despertaran, se irían a casa y él podría seguir molestando a su hermano. Su vida debía volver a ser como antes.

- Luffy-san.

- Doctor Marco – se volteó para enfrentar al recién llegado – Muchas gracias.

- No necesitas dármelas – la voz del rubio sonaba extraña – Necesito hablar con ustedes sobre algo.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo con mi hermano?

- Él esta bien ahora, de quien tengo que hablarles es de Milo Thatch-san.

- ¿ Despertó?

- No... hace unos momentos debieron ingresarlo nuevamente al quirofano debido a un derrame cerebral.

- ¿Pero está bien?

- Al parecer la operación se complicó.

- ¿Como esta?

- Lamento comunicarles que Thatch-san... falleció hace unos momentos – Marco no quería decir esas palabras, se negó a creerlo cuando Vista se lo comunicó, pero él lo había dicho, el código debía respetarse siempre, y no podía desmoronarse ahora.

* * *

><p>09:51 am - Raftel, Mariejois – Estacionamiento - Hospital Drum.<p>

Estaba cansado. No había dormido en casi toda la noche, y como si fuera poco, ya le habían fastidiado dos veces en lo que iba del día, y en ambas ocasiones los culpables habían sido doctores y en parte Killer y su estúpida hermana. Pero aún faltaba lo peor, y ya no podía evitarlo, por lo que una vez llegó al estacionamiento sacó su celular y devolvió una de las tantas llamadas perdidas.

- Hola - rápidamente alejó el aparato de su oreja, para evitar escuchar el gruñido de su abuelo – No grites – era tal como lo había pensado, el anciano estaba molesto – Si, estoy bien – pero sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento - … lo siento, no escuche las llamadas … no se me ocurrió llamarte, lo siento... ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! - Kid alzó un poco la voz, pero en la inmensidad del estacionamiento vacío parecía que gritaba – Ya hable con Crocodile – su abuelo lo estaba cansando - ¡No me importa! - ahora si había gritado - Olvídalo, te llamaré después.

La había jodido. No solo le gritó al único hombre al que le tenía algo de respeto, también le había colgado cuando él aún hablaba. Pero estaba tan agotado, que no le importaba y se dejo caer en uno de los peldaños que estaban cerca de la entrada del hospital. No le haría mal dormir ahí por unos momentos, nadie lo molestaría. Solo necesitaba unos minutos, y ya estaba por quedarse dormido cuando recibió un pequeño azote en la nuca.

- ¡Mierda! - se giro para enfrentar a quien hubiera osado molestarlo, pero a penas lo hizo sintió un nudo en el estomago.

- Deberías irte a tu casa, Eustass-ya – uno de los causantes de sus males se encontraba a su espalda y en su mano derecha sostenía un guante quirúrgico con el cual lo había golpeado - ¿ Quieres que te lleve?

- ¿Tú? – en el rostro de Kid se formo una mueca de asco.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más? - Law tiró el guante al basurero que estaba cerca de la puerta tras él – Siento decepcionarte.

- A decir verdad... si quería verte – Kid se levantó del suelo y se acercó amenazadoramente hacía el pelinegro.

- No digas esas cosas o pensaré que soy importante.

- Además de maricón tenías que ser arrogante.

- Tengo motivos para serlo, si gustas te los muestro.

- No me toques los cojones – esta vez no se le escaparía, no le daría oportunidad. Fue limpió y directo. El puñetazo que acertó en el rostro de Law produjo un eco que hizo estremecer a Kid - Aún tengo ganas de romperte la cara como es debido.

El doctor se sorprendió. Esperaba un golpe más fuerte, aún cuando tuvo la suficiente potencia para tirarlo al suelo y romperle el labio. No pudo evitar reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso bastardo asqueroso?

- ¿Esto es todo Eustass-ya?¿No harás nada más? - su acompañante no respondió, simplemente paso de largo dispuesto a largarse – Entonces mi beso no te desagrado tanto ¿ Quieres que lo repita?

- Te dije que no me jodas – tenía que calmarse, no iba a caer en un nuevo escándalo, y menos por culpa del estúpido doctorcito.

- ¿Tienes miedo de qué te guste?

- ¡Vete al diablo! - debía salir de ahí ahora mismo, antes de cometer una locura.

- Prefiero quedarme contigo.

Kid se detuvo. Sabia que estaba mal en caer en la provocación del moreno, pero todo su cuerpo le gritaba que le diera su merecido ¡Pero no podía!

- Búscate a otro idiota para tus juegos.

- Pero yo te quiero a ti, Eustass-ya – el pelirrojo no supo en que momento el otro se había levantado, y menos cuando se acercó hasta llegar frente a él – Tienes algo... no se que es, pero me gustas mucho.

- ¡Me das asco!

- No me mientas, si de verdad te diera asco, no estarías aquí – Law colocó suavemente su mano sobre el pecho de Kid - ¿Por qué esa expresión?

- Aléjate – estaba tenso, el toque del moreno era débil, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse – Me repugnas.

- Insiste todo lo que quieras – su mano ejerció más presión, lo que le permitió sentir los latidos que cada vez se aceleraban más – Al contrarió de ti, yo no tengo miedo de decirlo.

- Estas enfermo.

- La homosexualidad no es una enfermedad, Eustass-ya – Law se lamió los labios limpiando un rastro de sangre – Ese es un pensamiento algo antiguo ¿No crees?

- No es eso de lo que hablo, es de tu estupidez de andar jodiendo a los demás – La situación estaba saliéndose de control.

- Pero yo no quiero joder a nadie – el hombre de los tatuajes acortó la distancia, hasta que su cuerpo quedo pegado al del más alto - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- El que actúes como una perra en celo cuando me molesta me da la razón ¡Esos juegos no me interesan!

- ¿Prefieres a una mujer? - Law puso su pierna izquierda entre las de Kid - ¿Eso te hace sentir más hombre?

- Tú no sabes nada de ser hombre.

- … Claro que lo se, y por eso mismo, se como debo de tratar a los de tu tipo – sonó molesto, al parecer el pelirrojo había tocado una fibra sensible al fin. Y por si quedaban dudas, el rodillazo que le dio en los testículos terminó de convencerlo.

- ¡Ahhhg! - En un vano intento por calmar su dolor, Kid se había llevado la mano derecha a su entrepierna y uso la izquierda para tomar el brazo de Law y no venirse abajo - ¡¿Pero que mierda?! - Eso había dolido, no solo porque el otro había usado toda su fuerza para el golpe, si no también porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el juego de Law lo había excitado un poco

- El que me gustes no significaba que me deje pasar a llevar por ti, Eustass-ya.

- Hijo de puta – Kid no resistió más y se arrodilló frente al moreno, pues el dolor le supero.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, porque puedo golpearte otra vez y no creo que sea bueno para tu hombría – dicha frase solo quedo como una amenaza al aire, pues el pelirrojo uso lo que le quedaba de fuerza para tirar a doctor al suelo y quedar sobre él.

- ¿Crees que es suficiente para dejarme fuera de juego? - no negaría que le dolía, es más, sentía que su entrepierna latía y ardía con fuerza, lo cual no le gustaba – Al diablo con todo ¡Está me la pagas!

- Kid – habló con profunda voz un hombre con traje, de aspecto corpulento, de cuidado cabello peinado hacia atrás y que llevaba un puro en su boca... el cual los miraba con curiosidad - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

¿Es que no podía tener un día tranquilo? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a su manager que todo era un mal entendido? Por muy comprometedora que fuera la escena, él tenía que creerle.

- Acaso no es obvio – contestó Law con voz juguetona, para acto seguido besar a Kid sin pudor alguno, importándole muy poco el gesto de terror del hombre sobre él, así como la molestia del recién llegado.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

(1) Always de Saliva es el tema principal de la Kid y Law, cuando tenga más capítulos avanzados subiré un fanmix con todas las canciones del fanfic :3

(2) En el capitulo anterior mencione a este supuesto hombre, y aclaro, no es Doflamingo u.u por si alguien lo esperaba.

(3) Beeper o buscapersonas, es el aparato que utilizan los médicos para comunicarse.

**Notas de Autor:** Tengo muchas cosas que decir sobre este capitulo. Primero; de alguna manera tenía que salir Brook, y ya verán que ésta no será su única puesta en escena xD lamento si les pareció algo morboso, no pude evitarlo u.u Segundo; en este capitulo hay una gran cantidad de FB (de ahí viene el nombre del capitulo :P) y no se si exagere u.u pero siento que todos son importantes, especialmente los de Marco y Thatch, Tercero; a que nadie esperaba que Sadi y Killer fueran hermanos... ¿verdad? XD y ni se imaginan quien es el abuelo de Kid :3 Cuento aparte, originalmente Crocoboy no iba a salir en el fic, pero es que lo amo tanto que decidí hacerlo sufrir también a él xD Por ultimo salió Shanks :3 y sip, es un doctor ¿Quién lo diría no? Ya sabrán más de él :3 y volviendo a un tema más serio; me costó escribir este capitulo, no se si las escenas quedaron bien, y por otro lado, Chibita, me sentí muy mala persona contigo, lo siento, y siendo sincera, no se si me pase o no quedo a la altura de lo que se esperaba u.u pido perdón si no fue así. Siendo esto lo ultimo, me despido, Besos!

Atte. Lacrimosa Azul.


	5. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje, así como la serie One Piece me pertenece, todo es autoría de Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Consecuencias.<strong>

**09:58 am - Raftel, Mariejois – Estacionamiento - Hospital Drum.**

Todo lo que Kid vio sucedió lentamente, y aún así no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando Law había levantado la mitad de su cuerpo del piso para pasar sus brazos por su cuello lo dejo sin escapatoria, para acto seguido besarle sin ningún problema. Y esta vez no se había contenido, pues la traviesa lengua del doctor recorrió su boca, logrando que su protesta sonara como un gemido ahogado, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna y perdiera el poco color que tenía en su rostro.

- Vaya – la voz de su manager lo hizo reaccionar, y con un movimiento torpe se alejo del otro hombre - No tenía idea de que jugaras a dos bandos – esa declaración fue el colmo, sabía que Crocodile tenía su vista fija en él, pero no se digno a mirarlo, pues solo podía mirar a Law.

- Usted lo ha dicho, es solo un juego - Law se levanto del piso – Pero estoy sorprendido, dos besos robados en un día y a la misma persona... es mi nuevo récord.

- ¡Cierra la maldita boca! - Kid se paró de manera rápida. Ahora estaba totalmente rojo por la rabia y la vergüenza, y además, el que su voz sonara más ronca de lo habitual no le agrado mucho.

- Si quieres otro beso hay maneras más educadas de pedirlo - Por suerte para Law y desgracia de Kid, el recién llegado era un hombre precavido, y le había sujetado por el brazo para evitar que atacara otra vez al doctor.

- ¡Detente!

- ¡Tú no te metas Crocodile!

- No me causes más problemas – con facilidad el hombre llamado Crocodile arrastro al enfurecido chico hacia la puerta que conectaba el estacionamiento con el hospital.

- Eustass-ya, nos veremos después – Trafalgar Law lo miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos, pero Kid supo que era lujuria - Pero recuerda que mi invitación para llevarte a casa sigue en pie.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

- Mejor a tu casa... o a tu cama - Las palabras de Law se repetían con insistencia en los oídos de Kid, y ni siquiera el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse pudo opacar su fuerza. Estaba desconcertado, y no solo él, Crocodile tenía aquella expresión de molestia que solo se le podía ver cuando algo no iba de acuerdo a sus planes.

- Ese tipo no me agrada - el mayor dejo escapar un suspiro que se mezclo con el humo de su puro.

- Suéltame.

- No – Crocodile aumento la presión en el brazo de Kid, y a pesar de ser alto, se veía pequeño en comparación con aquel hombre que lo conducía como un muñeco por el estrecho pasillo - Dijiste que no tenía que preocuparme, pero vengo y te encuentro revolcándote con un idiota.

- Yo no me estaba revolcando con nadie ¡Y suéltame de una maldita vez!

- A mi me lo pareció - a pesar de que sonaba molesto, el pelirrojo pudo notar algo parecido a la burla... no... definitivamente lo era – Y olvídate de la idea de irte, me acompañaras a ver a la doctora.

- Esto tiene que ser una puta broma - el pelirrojo ya no podía más, necesitaba estar solo - Yo me largo - esta vez sí pudo soltarse de la mano del mayor.

- Controla tus modales.

- ¡Cállate! Yo ya hable con la loquera, si quieres ir, ve solo, seguro y te llevas bien con ella.

- Me acompañaras.

- No.

- Eustass, te diré esto solo una vez – Crocodile no iba dejar ir tan fácilmente al menor – Vendrás conmigo y punto. Y te advierto, si haces una nueva estupidez, por muy pequeña que sea, estas fuera de la banda

- No son nada sin mi – era la verdad, ambos estaban consciente de ello, pero también era cierto que la banda no estaba para escándalos.

- Eso no te da derecho a comportarte como un imbécil.

- Bien, si te hace feliz te lo prometo. No volveré a hacer escándalos ¿Contento?

- ¿Crees que soy tonto? Eso fue lo mismo que dijiste la última vez que dejaste a Apoo en el hospital.

- Y tú mandaste a tu gorila para amenazarlo de que no me denunciara ¡No vengas a joderme ahora!

- ¡Eso es porque tengo que limpiar tus desastres! - tras el grito volvió a suspirar. Realmente necesitaba que Kid entendiera el mensaje, él no estaba para ser su criado – Escúchame, es simple; no quiero ver tu cara en programas de cotilleo, ni quiero saber que te peleaste con el tipo de la radio o que golpeaste a quien sabe quién, y menos escenas como las de ahora. Si quieres salir con ese sujeto, hazlo en privado ¿Lo entiendes?

- ¡No te hagas ideas que no son!

- ¡Entonces no hagas estupideces! - el manager dio media vuelta, dispuesto a ver a la psicóloga que lo había mandado a llamar, dando por zanjado el asunto - ¡Muévete!

- Mierda - quería gritar, o romper algo. Estaba consciente de que no era una buena persona, pero esto era demasiado, sentía que todos los dioses lo estuvieran jodiendo por diversión. Quería estar solo, pero sentía que de ese modo solo conseguiría pensar más de la cuenta - No seas ridículo Kid – el rostro de Law estaba claro en su mente. Se negaba a admitir que el doctor había llamado su atención, para bien o para mal – Es sólo el cansancio.

- No tengo todo el día – el llamado de su manager fue como una aguja clavándose en su cabeza. Apretó con fuerza sus puños hasta sentir un hormigueo – Eustass.

A regañadientes siguió al mayor. Solo quedaba pedir a los jodidos dioses o a quien fuera, que este día terminará ya.

* * *

><p><strong>10:22 am - Raftel, Mariejois – Hospital Drum.<strong>

El constante ruido que generaba la manecillas del reloj al moverse lo había dejado en un trance, ni siquiera escuchaba los otros sonidos, como el de las maquinas que controlaban sus signos, o las preguntas de su maestro.

- ¿Zoro? ¿Estás bien? - el mayor se notaba preocupado, pues tras haber echado a la interna, el joven se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos - ¿Zoro?

Decidió no insistir más. Solo deseaba que el pobre no se sintiera culpable. Pero era en vano, ya que en la mente de Zoro no había otra cosa.

- Fue mi culpa.

- No es verdad.

- Si lo es – no habían dudas en su voz. Cada palabra era la verdad absoluta para él – Ella me pidió quedarse en mi departamento, pero yo no quería y por eso le dije que diéramos una vuelta para que se despejará y se olvidará de la idea de huir de casa. Yo tome la decisión de entrar a esa autopista.

No pudo decir nada más, cada palabra había sido un puñal en su corazón. Ahora que sabía que no la volvería a ver se estaba ahogando en la pena. Sentía tanto dolor que le parecía absurdo, nunca pensó que perderle le doliera tanto... o no había pensado en esa idea.

- Te equivocas Zoro. No tenías como saber que eso ocurriría, y tus intenciones nunca fueron malas.

Pero Kuina estaba muerta. No importa lo que su maestro dijera, su decisión le había costado la vida a su amiga... a la mujer que amaba. Ya no la vería nunca más, ya no podría decirle que lo que sentía, ni escuchar su respuesta cuando se confesará, ni ser el padre de sus hijos. El sueño de pasar su vida entera a su lado se había esfumado. Ahora estaba vacío. Quería estar viviendo algún sueño, alguna estúpida mentira, no esta cruel realidad.

- Ella no estaría feliz de verte así.

- Lo sé, pero yo la amaba y ahora no está.

Koushiro guardo silencio. Sabía de los sentimientos de Zoro por su hija, así como los de su hija por él. Pero no esperaba que se lo dijera. No pudo sentir más que pena por el menor. Intento hablarle nuevamente, pero unos gritos fuera de la puerta lo detuvieron.

- ¡Espere doctor, no puede entrar así! - pudo reconocer la voz de la interna, y su tono lo alerto.

- ¡Silencio! - la orden dada por una voz fría fue lo que se escucho antes de que la puerta se abriera, dejando que un hombre de cabello negro y ojos ambarinos entrará en la habitación.

El recién llegado se veía claramente molesto. Y miraba fijamente al joven que se encontraba en la cama, él cual lo miraba de la misma manera. Koushiro los miro a ambos, y pensó que si las miradas mataran, ambos ya estarían muertos.

Si. Zoro deseaba despedazar a aquel hombre ¿Cómo era posible que se presentará como si nada ante él?¿Quién se creía que era para mentirle en algo tan importante?¡Y por Dios que odiaba esos ojos! Como si quisiera romper su espíritu con ellos.

- Se que está molesto, y lo entiendo – El doctor fue el primero en hablar mientras avanzaba hasta quedar al lado del peliverde, y antes de que éste hiciera algo, lo sujeto de ambos brazos dejándolo pegado a la cama – Pero eso no le da derecho a golpear a una mujer, si quiere golpear a alguien me busca. Yo di la orden y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

La acción hizo que Zoro dejará de respirar por un momento. Eso no se lo esperaba, había imaginado que lo atacaría o que le gritaría, pero no que le hablará tan calmadamente... y tan cerca.

- En su estado lo que menos necesitaba era recibir una mala noticia, por eso decidí no hablar, y es por eso mismo que no le golpeo cuando lo merece. Ahora le pedirá disculpas a la interna que atacó, y no lo dejaré hasta que lo haga ¿Me ha entendido?

- … - Zoro había olvidado completamente el que había abofeteado a la chica hace unos momentos atrás, y al verla que se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta, con el rostro hinchado se sintió mal, pero aún así no hizo nada.

- ¿No he sido lo suficientemente claro? - Mihawk aplicó más fuerza en su agarre.

- Doctor... lamento profundamente lo ocurrido con la joven, pero por ahora ¿Puede dejar que Zoro descanse? yo me encargare que pida las disculpas pertinentes. Aunque no lo demuestre se que está arrepentido.

- No hasta que él lo diga.

- ¡A mí no me importa esperar doctor! - la interna se apresuro a intervenir para sacar a Mihawk de ahí – Koushiro-san tiene razón, no es bueno que el joven se altere.

- Perdón.

- ¿Qué? - la doctora Sloth se congelo cuando lo escucho hablar, y Mihawk soltó un poco su agarre.

- He dicho perdón, sé que no debí golpearte, no fue tu culpa – dijo Zoro mirándola directamente.

- No hay problema, no pasa nada malo.

- Pero a usted no lo perdono – esta vez se dirigió al pelinegro – No importa porque lo haya hecho, el que me diera esperanzas de que ella estaba viva cuando no era así, jamás se lo perdonaré. No quiero volver a verlo.

Eran raras las veces en que alguien dejará sin palabras a Dracule Mihawk, y Zoro podía darse con una piedra en el pecho al haberlo logrado. Con suavidad soltó los brazos del joven, en los que ahora se podían apreciar unas leves marcas rojas.

- Doctora Sloth, transfiera el caso de éste paciente al doctor Newgate – se alejó con paso firme hasta la puerta, y cuando llego hasta ahí se dirigió al anciano – Con su permiso.

Si recibió respuesta nunca lo supo. Ni siquiera tenía claro el porqué estaba tan molesto, mucho más molesto que cuando vio a la doctora Sloth ocultándose de él para que no viera lo hinchado que estaba su rostro.

Por otro lado, mientras la doctora y su maestro hablaban, Zoro recordaba los ojos de aquel hombre, e inconscientemente se llevo su mano a uno de sus brazos, tocando donde ahora tenía aquellas marcas, y no pudo evitar sentir una escalofrió al recordar el tacto de sus manos. Si Kuina estuviera aquí se reiría de él... si estuviera.

* * *

><p><strong>11:18 am - Raftel, Mariejois – Hospital Drum<strong>.

Angustia. La más profunda que haya vivido en toda su vida. Sanji se estaba hundiendo. Pero no era el único, ya que sentado muy cerca de él, un joven de nariz larga, que se había cansado de los ascensores, estaba en su misma situación. No, una mucho peor.

- ¿Es usted pariente de Banchina-san? - preguntó uno doctor de cabello negro y aspecto oriental.

- E-es mi mamá.

- Lamento insistir en este penoso momento, pero quisiera saber si ha pensado en la opción para la donación de órganos.

- ¿Donación? - el chico ahora se había vuelto absolutamente pálido, como si recordará lo más horrible que haya visto en su vida – Yo... lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.

Ahora Sanji se sentía miserable. A menos Nami estaba con vida. Se levanto de su asiento y fue por un café, no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche. Pero no era el único que lo necesitaba. Esperó a que el doctor se fuera para acercarse.

- Toma – le tendió un pequeño café cargado.

- G-gracias – con manos temblorosas tomó el vaso – Pero no he traído dinero.

- No necesitas pagarlo, solo tómatelo, te hará bien.

El joven no volvió a discutir, tomó lentamente la bebida caliente. Era verdad, lo necesitaba.

- ¿Has perdido a alguien? - preguntó casi en un susurro.

- ¿Perdón? - Sanji tuvo problemas para entender debido a lo bajo que el otro habló.

- ¿Estás aquí por el accidente del puente?¿Ahí fue donde te lastimaste?

- ¿Eh? - miro al menor algo dudoso, hasta que recordó - ¡Ah!¿Mi nariz?

- Si.

- No, un bastardo me la ha roto hace unos momentos – dijo tocándose su hinchada nariz.

- ¿Por qué?

- B-bueno... el hablo mal de la mujer que amo, así que lo ataque, pero resulto ser una bestia. Y ahora está adentro con ella. Y yo no sé nada.

- Pero está viva. Al menos podrás volver a verla.

- Si... - Sanji terminó su café de un solo sorbo – Lamento lo de tu madre.

- Gracias.

El chico tenía razón. Él aún tenía a Nami, podía reconquistarla. Tenía que hacerlo.

- Soy Sanji.

- Usopp – el silencio volvió a reinar en el tétrico pasillo, hasta que la enfermera que le había dado la ubicación de Nami apareció ante ellos.

- ¿Es usted Usopp-san? - preguntó la pelinegra.

- Si.

- Acompáñeme por favor, su padre ha recuperado la conciencia.

- ¿Está bien?

- Si. Y ha preguntado por su esposa. Es mejor que venga conmigo.

- Entiendo – el moreno se levantó, pero antes de dejar el lugar se dirigió al rubio – No sé porqué no has querido entrar a su habitación, pero si realmente la amas, no dejes que te la quiten.

- Claro que no – le sonrió. Ambos lo hicieron.

Y ahora que estaba solo otra vez en el pasillo, la angustia volvió a él ¿De verdad podía entrar? ¿Qué diría Nami al verlo?¿Estará despierta?¿Estará bien?¿Por qué solo se hacía estúpidas preguntas y no actuaba?

- ¡Es ahora o nunca! - no lo detendrían. Si la mujer que amaba estaba a unos pasos cerca. No habría nada que lo detuviera.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - no alcanzo a llamar a la puerta cuando el bastardo pelirrojo apareció, junto a un tipo sacado de una película de mafiosos - ¡Lárgate!

- No me dirás lo que puedo hacer – si esto era una prueba para probar su determinación, estaba bien, pasaría sobre ella, y con gusto sobre aquel mastodonte.

- ¡Yo creo que sí! - Kid le cortó el paso, parándose frente a él.

- Eustass – habló el otro hombre – Recuerda tu promesa.

- ¡Lo sé!

- ¡No perderé el tiempo contigo! Voy a ver a Nami-san y no me lo vas a impedir.

- ¡Cállense! - esta vez, el que había hablado no fue ni Kid, ni Crocodile, si no Killer, el cual se veía molesto - Kid ya te dije que es un hospital, así que silencio, y lo mismo va para ti – lo ultimo lo dijo señalando a Sanji – Crocodile, la doctora te espera.

El rubio de larga melena se aparto de la puerta, dándole el espacio a los otros para que entrarán. Y por supuesto que Sanji no iba a perder la oportunidad. De los primeros, se adentró a la habitación, y ahí la vio. Recostada en la cama, conectada a extrañas maquinas de sonidos inquietantes, estaba Nami-san, mirándolo con aquellos hermosos ojos, y aquel gesto de confusión que le resultaba tan tierno. Su chica estaba bien.

- Nami-san... - quería correr a abrazarla. Pero no sabía si haría más bien que mal - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó la chica con un tono débil, pero que denotaba curiosidad.

- ¿No me recuerdas? - no lo podía creer, la felicidad de haberla encontrado a salvo se había esfumado tan rápido como llego - ¿Es una broma?

- Me recuerda a un compañero de clases que se llama Sanji, pero él tiene casi mi edad ¿Es amigo tuyo Killerchi(1)?

- N-no... - el tipo llamado Killer se notaba incomodo, tal vez por el peculiar apodo o por la mirada burlona de su amigo, que entro justo después del rubio – Es un buen amigo de Kid.

- ¡Hey! - hasta ahí llego su sonrisa - ¡Killer no te pases!

- ¡Tío! - La chica se entusiasmo al verlo - ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!

- ¡¿Qué?!¡Yo no...! - el corpulento pelirrojo iba a protestar, pero sintió la intensa mirada de Nico Robin, así como la de su manager. Sin duda el par se iba a llevar bien.

- Te dije que tu "tío" vendría – fue el turno de la doctora para hablar – Él solo fue a buscar a su amigo.

- No es mi amigo.

- S-si somos amigos. Y me ha pedido que le ayude a cuidarte.

- ¡No...! - se detuvo en seco. Esa no era una mala idea. Si el tarado del novio la cuidaba, él se quitaba un gran peso de encima – … puedo cuidarte siempre, así que él se encargará de eso.

- Eustass-san – Nico Robin iba a alegar sin duda alguna, pero no le dio oportunidad.

- Vendré a verla después, pero ahora iré a dormir. Crocodile, te espero en el auto, Killer tú no te olvides de ir a buscar el mío – y eso era todo. Solo pudo escuchar un suspiro por parte de su amigo y un gruñido por parte de su manager. Ese asunto ya estaba listo.

- ¿Tío vas a volver? - preguntó Nami con voz dulzona.

- Mañana – y cerró la puerta. Lo único que quería era salir del puto hospital, su día había sido de lo peor, pero ya estaba a punto de terminar.

Abrió la puerta que daba al estacionamiento, y no pudo evitar mirar por todo el recinto en busca de cierto doctor. Suerte que no estaba. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar el auto de Crocodile, lo cual era un coñazo, el tipo tenía autos para cada día de la semana, y tal vez más. Iba andando por una de las filas de coches cuando algo llamo su atención. Perdido entre los elegante autos, casi al fondo del estacionamiento, uno pequeño y algo viejo, de llamativo color amarillo, denotaba entre el resto. Pero no era el auto lo que hizo que su mirada se quedará fija en ese lugar. Era algo que estaba dentro de el... ese estúpido gorro moteado era inconfundible.

* * *

><p><strong>12:52 pm - Raftel, Mariejois – Hospital Drum.<strong>

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba de pie en medio de aquella siniestra habitación junto a aquella camilla. Se sentía estúpido, y el escalofrió que corría por sus venas no ayudaba en nada. No se suponía que se sintiera de esa manera. No era la primera vez que estaba en la morgue.

- Thatch está muerto – ese era el problema. Había ido a ese lugar para corroborar lo que Vista le había dicho. Y este no le había mentido – Está muerto.

Con cuidado, tomó el cierre de la bolsa que contenía el cuerpo de su amigo. El miedo que sintió al llegar se había esfumado. Ahora sentía angustia y un vacío que le rompía el corazón. Quería gritar y llorar, tal como lo había hecho Luffy cuando asimilo lo que le había dicho.

**~Flashback~**

- ¡No! Están mintiendo, no es cierto – eso dijo Luffy con gran convicción.

- Tienes que calmarte – No supo cómo había dicho tales palabras. Ni siquiera sabía que podía mantener la calma en dicho momento ¿Tan frio se había vuelto?

- Thatch no puede estar muerto.

- Lo siento – se sentía inútil. Hubiera deseado hacer más. Con lentitud, salió de la habitación, dejando a los familiares del novio de su amigo sumidos en una profunda pena. La cual el también compartía.

**~Fin Flashback~**

Quería creer como Luffy, pero sabía que no había error. Solo quedaba abrir aquella bolsa y vería que aquel cuerpo era el de Thatch. Con lentitud bajo el cierre y contuvo la respiración.

- Quien diría... que nos volveríamos a ver en estas circunstancias – ya no tenía duda. Estaba mirando el rostro de su querido hermano. No era el que recordaba, pero sabía que era él. Con suavidad coloco su manos sobre sus frente, fría como el hielo – No debió ser así.

Sabía que no recibiría respuesta. Pero necesitaba decirle demasiadas cosas. Algunas en si no tenían sentido.

- Nunca logre comprender muchas de las cosas que hacías o decías – Marco se sentó en el piso, apoyando su espalda en una de las patas de la camilla – Eras el tipo más raro que había conocido.

Y eso era decir poco. Las ocurrencias de Thatch los habían metido en problemas en más de una vez. Y la mayoría de las veces, no tenía idea de la causa de dichos conflictos.

- Pero te quería mucho. Papá siempre decía que éramos como hermanos ¿Te acuerdas? Hasta pienso que te estimaba un poco más a ti que a mí.

No lo decía con reproche. Pues era inevitable no querer al tupe con patas. Uno de los tantos apodos que él le dio.

- ¿Te acuerdas del día en que nos conocimos? Hoy lo recordé, bueno, recordé varias cosas. Lo que queríamos ser. Los partidos de básquetbol... no tienes idea de cuánto extraño esos partidos ¿No los extrañaste tú?

Comenzó a hablar de distintos temas. La carrera de ambos. Sus colegas. Algunos casos curiosos que había tenido. Como le hubiera gustado decirle todo esto, cuando Thatch estaba vivo.

- Tu novio... no te preocupes por él – ya no tenía nada más que decir – Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que se mejoré. Y también su hermano. Eso te lo juro.

Lo daría todo por esa promesa. Esta vez no le fallaría. Con renovada convicción, Marco se levantó del piso, cerró la bolsa que contenía el cuerpo de Thatch y tras un breve silencio salió de la habitación.

- Lo lamento - fue lo primero que escucho al salir y toparse con Shanks, el cual lo esperaba fuera de la morgue.

- Te dije que me esperaras en mi despacho - Marco se sintió incomodo, no tenía una buena relación con el pelirrojo, pero responderle de esa manera cuando el otro le hablaba de corazón, le hizo sentirse mal - y gracias - dijo con una débil sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la pared al lado de su colega.  
>- Deberías ir a descansar - Shanks estaba sorprendido, pues era raro que Marco le tratará bien, aunque había sido un simple agradecimiento.<p>

- Sólo necesito un café.

- Vete a tu casa, no estás en condiciones de seguir atendiendo pacientes, y menos si andas con esa expresión.

- Lo sé, pero si voy a mi casa será peor, no quiero pensar en nada.

- Entonces... ¿te parece tomar ese café conmigo?

- ... con una condición - Marco se separó de la pared y se coloco frente a Shanks - Quiero que te comprometas totalmente en el caso de Luffy-san.

- ¿Me estás chantajeando? - Shanks alzó una ceja divertido.

- Si.

- Entonces yo pondré mis condiciones también.

- No estás en posición de pedir nada.

- Yo creo que sí - fue esta vez el pelirrojo el que se separó de la pared, dándole la espalda a Marco mientras avanzaba por el pasillo - Es bien simple Marco, habla con tu padre para que me den una plaza en este hospital.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Tengo que recordarte todas las veces que rechazaste el puesto?

- No, pero no creo que él chico pueda ir al otro lado del país estando su hermano hospitalizado.

Marco suspiró con cansancio. Debía de suponer que Shanks saldría con algo así. Resignado siguió al otro hombre por el pasillo hasta alcanzarlo.

- Pero el café lo pagas tú - Marco ofreció su mano para sellar el trato, la cual fue tomada con gusto por su par - Durante toda tu estancia en el hospital - Shanks dudo por un instante, pero el trato ya estaba sellado. Así que le resto importancia y siguió a Marco a la cafetería.

* * *

><p><strong>2:54 pm - South Blue, Mariejois – Departamento Karakuri (2).<strong>

- Mandaré a Daz Bones a buscarte mañana a las ocho - le informo con voz autoritaria Crocodile, una vez detenido el auto frente al departamento de Kid, para así dejar claro que no le hiciera esperar - ¿Entendido?

- Entendido - Kid no deseaba seguir peleando, así que se tragó todas las respuestas sarcásticas que acudieron a su mente, lo que en sí, fue un gran esfuerzo. Abrió la puerta del costoso auto y la cerró de un portazo.

-A las ocho - volvió a repetir molesto Crocodile, al ver como el menor trataba a uno de sus queridos autos.

Pero Kid ya había entrado al departamento, ignorando cualquier llamado de su manager o hasta del guardia que estaba en la puerta, que al verlo le había preguntado sobre su estado, pero Kid solo sonrió, sorprendiendo al empleado. Y si era sincero, hasta él se sorprendió con eso, pero de solo recordar el regalito que le había dejado al estúpido doctor, no podía evitar sonreír. Así, tras subirse al ascensor, llegar al último piso y abrí la puerta de su departamento, estallo en risas.

- No... es que en verdad me hubiera gustado ver su cara - Kid camino aún riéndose hasta llegar a una de las sillas que estaban en el pequeño bar, el cual estaba al lado de una mesa de billar, ambos regalos de Killer. Por lo general no le gustaban los caprichos, pero no podía negar que estos dos le encantaban. Saco del bar una botella de ron que había estado guardando para cuando la gira hubiera terminado, pero desecho esa idea y se puso a beber, de la misma botella - Estúpido doctor.

Tras acabar con la mitad de la botella de un solo trago, Kid se levanto y se encamino hacia la escalera que conducía a su habitación, la cual había sido la razón por la que adquirió el departamento... está bien, un departamento de dos pisos, grandes ventanales en la planta baja y un estudio era claramente un capricho, pero le encanto cuando lo vio.

Una vez que llego al segundo piso, que solo ocupaba la mitad del departamento, quedando como un balcón gigante dentro de este, el pelirrojo se sacó su chaqueta y la tiró por quién sabe dónde, a la que le siguió el resto de su ropa, quedando totalmente desnudo y dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una merecida ducha. De forma lenta comenzó a lavar su cuerpo, y cuando termino se quedo un buen rato bajo el chorro de agua, logrando relajar todos sus músculos, un ritual que hacía cada vez que se bañaba, y que esta vez le tomó más del tiempo acostumbrado.

Una vez despejado y seco, se puso un bóxer negro con blanco, se agachó para recoger algo que había escondido en su chaqueta dejándola caer nuevamente al piso, tomó el control de la TV y se tiro sobre la cama con ambos objetos. La cama se encontraba al medio de la habitación, frente al televisor de pantalla plana el cual prendió. Los primeros minutos de búsqueda de algo decente que ver fueron exasperantes, pues en todos los canales nacionales hablaban sobre el accidente y en los extranjeros o daban películas románticas o reportajes de cosas sobrenaturales. Cansado, decidió dejar el noticiero de la tarde abandonado el control a un lado y colocando su brazo izquierdo tras su cabeza a modo de almohada, mientras que con el derecho jugaba con el objeto que había sacado de su chaqueta, viendo como el aburrido conductor, que siempre escuchaba para poder dormir, mostraba la entrevista que le habían hecho al borracho que había causado el accidente del puente.

- Yo... no fui - fue la brillante respuesta del culpable, el cual se notaba claramente borracho, por decirlo menos.

- Hijo de puta - susurró Kid.

- Todos los testigos afirman que usted es el conductor del camión que transportaba el material de construcción, y hay una declaración de usted a la policía, en donde afirma no haber amarrado bien las amarras de seguridad ¿Aún insiste en su inocencia? - preguntó un hombre de cabello negro con peinado ridículo, según Kid, y una contextura robusta, más parecido a un luchador de sumo que a un periodista

- Yo... no fui - volvió a repetir el sujeto el cual cayó al suelo superado por la borrachera.

- Bueno... eso es todo - concluyó el reportero mirando seriamente a la cámara - Desde la jefatura de policía de Raftel, informó Sentomaru, adelante estudios.

- ... - el conductor del noticiero parecía no haber escuchado al joven, y seguía sin responder, aún cuando su rostro era el que aparecía ahora en pantalla.

- Adelante estudio - volvió a hablar el chico desde la jefatura con un tono molesto en su voz.

- Emm... ¿Esto funciona? - preguntó el conductor, mientras daba golpecitos al aparato que tenía en su oreja - ¿Sentomaru-kun?

- ¡Tío! - volvió a hablar el reportero, pero esta vez su voz fue de molestia total.

-¡Sentomaru-kun! ¿Terminaste?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Y porque no me avisaste? - El muchacho no hablo pero se escucho un fuerte golpe, probablemente ocasionado por su mano al golpear su frente - En fin... eso es todo por ahora... quédense en sintonía para nueva información sobre el accidente ... o el caso de los niños desaparecidos - dijo el conductor, de traje amarillo y corbata negra, con una extraña sonrisa.

- Estúpido Kizaru - fue lo último que dijo Kid, antes de caer dormido ignorando el noticiero y apretando con fuerza en su mano derecha, el gorro blanco con manchas negras de Trafalgar Law.

* * *

><p><strong>8:25 pm - Raftel, Mariejois - Hospital Drum.<strong>

Law se encontraba recostado en la camilla de la consulta de Robin, esperando por su amiga para llevarla a casa y así poder platicar un rato, pero sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando un hombre alto, de piel morena y frondoso cabello negro entro a la habitación.

- ¿Law? ¿Cuándo volviste? - preguntó el recién llegado, que llevaba un impecable traje azul.

- Hoy - respondió el médico con nerviosismo, al tiempo que se levantaba de la camilla dispuesto a irse.

- Espera Law - el otro hombre bloqueó la puerta de la consulta con su cuerpo - Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

- Aokiji-ya, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, te lo he dicho varias veces - Trafalgar, había cambiado completamente su actitud juguetona a una seria, notándose claramente que el hombre frente a él lo incomodaba.

- Es breve lo que tengo que hablar contigo - insistió Aokiji - Eres el único que puede ayudar.

- Ya le dije todo lo que sabía a la policía, y fue hace años, por lo que comprenderás que ahora, no tengo nada nuevo que aportar.

- Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero es que veas algunas fotografías - el hombre moreno no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente - Se que es difícil para ti, pero piensa en las familias de esos niños.

- ¿No me dejaras ir hasta que las vea verdad? - preguntó con fastidio el de las marcadas ojeras.

- Es importante.

- Lo haré solo si está Robin - Law se alejó de Aokiji y regresó a la camilla donde se recostó nuevamente.

- Bien - Aokiji avanzó hasta la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de la pelinegra, la cual llego luego de casi 20 minutos de tortuoso silencio.

- ¿Kuzan? No sabía que vendrías hoy - Robin miró al hombre sentado y luego al doctor - ¿Necesitas algo de Law?

- Tu noviecito quiere que vea unas fotos, y yo le dije que no vería nada si tu no estabas aquí.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto Kuzan.

- No insistiría si no fuera importante, son ya más de diez los niños desaparecidos y ...

- Eso ya lo sé, pero Law ya aportó todo lo que sabía hace trece años, y no creo que sea una buena idea que vea algo que pueda perturbarlo.

- Encontramos a uno de los niños - tras lo dicho por Aokiji, Law le dirigió una mirada de cansancio.

- ¿Está en este hospital? - preguntó el pelinegro.

- Si, su estado es crítico, sufre de intoxicación por drogas.

- Muéstrame las fotos - pidió Robin con nerviosismo.

- Las fotos que tengo son del lugar donde la encontramos - Kuzan sacó de su bolsillo unas fotografías que fueron tomadas por la psicóloga.

- ¿Una fábrica? - El corazón de la pelinegra casi se detiene al ver el lugar, pues ya había visto algo parecido con anterioridad.

- Una fábrica de dulces... - susurró Law, estirando su mano para que le dieran una de las fotos.

- Así es, muy parecido al lugar donde te encontramos a ti hace trece años - Kuzan le entregó las fotos, ante la atenta mirada de Robin.

Law miro las imágenes, y una serie de recuerdos acudieron a él. Pero trato de no mostrarse afectado. Todo era como él lo recordaba, los tanques con productos químicos, el suelo gris, y los dulces. Odiaba los dulces.

- La niña que encontraron solo estaba drogada ¿verdad?

- Si, al parecer era solo una nueva víctima, su madre la había mandado a comprar en la mañana cuando desapareció, pero la encontramos en la tarde, no presenta signos de ultraje ni agresión física, solo una considerable cantidad de NHC10... ¿Recuerdas algo Law?

- No - Trafalgar le devolvió las fotos - Pero no creo que sea lo mismo que me paso a mí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque si la niña hubiera sido secuestrada por el mismo hombre que me secuestro, no la hubieran encontrado al día de desaparecer.

- No estaría tan seguro - Aokiji guardo las fotos - De todos modos, sabes que si recuerdas algo...

- Te llamaré, no se preocupe jefe de policía.

- Bien - el hombre se levanto de su asiento y miró a Robin - ¿Ya termino tu turno?

- Si, Law me iba a llevar a casa ahora, pero si no tienes nada que hacer, podemos irnos juntos, no creo que le moleste.

- No sigan o vomitaré - respondió el pelinegro sintiendo incomodidad por las acciones de su amiga - Ya cásense.

- De hecho... nos comprometimos hace una semana.

- ... dime que no me escogiste como padrino de bodas.

- No estoy loca Law, pero sería lindo que me acompañes al altar.

- Yo tampoco estoy loco... - el joven médico se levantó de la camilla y se dirigió a la puerta - Felicidades y... bueno, lo que sea, Aokiji-ya, supongo que te veré seguido.

- Si, cuídate, y no hagas locuras.

- Lo intentaré - Law abandonó el lugar y se dirigió a su consulta, donde se cambio de ropa y tomo sus cosas para irse, pero antes de eso paso por el cuarto piso, donde se encontraba pediatría.

- Es raro verte por aquí - le hablo el jefe de pediatría, un hombre alto y cabello azul, que vestía casi como un payaso, para así ser amistoso con los niños.

- Si soy sincero Indigo-ya(3), ni yo se que hago aquí.

- La niña que trajo la policía está estable - Law lo miró desconcertado.

- No pongas esa cara, Robin no es la única que te conoce, te atendí desde que naciste,

- Lo se... bueno, si está bien no hay problema - el pelinegro se fue sin despedirse, y en tiempo record se encontró en el estacionamiento - Seré imbécil.

Al final, el día que había sido uno de los mejores de lo que iba del año, termino con un gusto amargo tras los eventos ocurridos hace unos momentos, pero Law se equivoco totalmente.

- Tienes que estar bromeando - estaba totalmente atónito y con lentitud saco su celular y marco el numero de su amiga - Robin... ¿Estás aún aquí? ... necesito que me lleves ... está bien, voy para allá - colgó mientras maldecía su suerte, pues ante él, se encontraba su auto, o lo que quedaba de él. Los parabrisas y ventanas estaban destrozados, así como la carrocería había sido golpeada con algún fierro dejándola inutilizable al igual que el motor, los neumáticos habían desaparecido y su gorro había corrido la misma suerte, porque no podía verlo por ningún lado. Solo a él se le ocurría estacionarse en el lugar más apartado de la entrada, donde las cámaras de seguridad brillaban por su ausencia... pero no era tonto, sabía que el causante de todo esto era solo una persona - Espero... que aceptes las consecuencias de tus actos... Eustass-ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

(1) Nami agrega "chi" a los nombres de algunas personas, me pareció la actitud típica de una niña pequeña, así que la conservaré.

(2) Karakuri es el nombre de la isla a la cual llega Franky tras el time-skip, la que está especializada en alta tecnología, y además, es el nombre del castillo que aparece en la séptima película, en la que se pueden ver distintos tipos de robots. En la historia, vendría siendo el nombre del departamento de Kid.

(3) Por si alguien no lo recuerda, el doctor Indigo es uno de los miembros de los piratas de Shiki, que curiosamente, comparte el mismo seiyuu que Caesar Clown, y ambos son médicos.

**Notas Finales:** A esta altura, pedir perdón o dar explicaciones no vienen al caso, pero aún así, lamento la lentitud en la actualización, solo espero que disfruten del capitulo u.u

Atte: Lacrimosa Azul


End file.
